A qui appartient Harry Potter ?
by chatounette
Summary: Harry se retrouve nu dans le lit de son parrain en compagnie dudit parrain ET de Rémus... pourquoi?
1. Thé et cookies

J'ai oublié de mettre un petit mot Tout à JKR. Voilà c'est chose faite.

J'ai déjà eu des reviews ! Super ^^un grand, grand merci !

Je précise aussi :

_Harry a 17 ans. nous sommes au mois d'aout avant la rentrée des classes. _

Thé et Cookies.

….

…

….

…

….

…

Voyez-vous cette vieille bicoque, perdue entre deux collines, au milieu de la campagne anglaise ? Un peu bancale, franchement de travers, elle penche. George dit que c'est vers la droite, Fred est pour la gauche. J'ai posé la question à Hermione, elle m'a répondu que cela dépendait d'où on la regardait. Forcément.

C'est Hermione, je l'aime (comme amie, n'allez penser n'importe quoi), je l'adore, je l'idolâtre, mais cela reste Hermione. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai du prendre mon air de petite cuillère, comme elle le dit si bien, parce qu'elle a cru que je n'avais pas compris. Elle a donc continué son explication, comme quoi si on se trouve à l'Ouest du jardin, la maison penche à droite, tandis qu'à l'est, la maison penche à gauche.

Forcément.

Ginny est arrivée, il parait que c'était pour nous prévenir que le thé était servi, moi je suis sur que c'était parce qu'elle avait suivi notre conversation et qu'elle voulait jouer à la petite sœur Pot-de-colle-je-suis-la-dernière-et-j-en-profite. Mais bon. Mon avis ne regarde que moi. Elle à rajouter, que si on était de dos, du côté ouest du jardin, la maison penchait évidement à gauche, et ceci dit avec le plus admirable des sourires made in Ginny : je-te-prend-pour-un-idiot-grand-frère-chéri.

Forcément.

Harry a rigolé. De toute façon, dès que Ginny ouvre la bouche, il rigole. Enfin, presque. Dès, qu'elle fait un semblant de blague (sous entendu : pourrie), il a les yeux qui pétillent. Hermione m'a déjà expliqué que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, i ans. Mais si, vous savez bien, lors de notre deuxième année à Poudlard ? Lorsqu'Harry a réduit le journal de Jedusort en miette, à l'aide du crochet du basilic et qu'il a sauvé Ginny dans la chambre des secrets.

C'est justement à cause de ce sauvetage qu'il se comporte bizarrement avec elle. Enfin, toujours selon Hermione, ma deuxième meilleure amie, et même, ma première meilleure amie fille (ca compte ca, hein ?), Harry n'est pas intéressé par ma petite-sœur-au-sourire-ravageur. Elle m'a dit, qu'elle avait des preuves, mais que je n'étais pas prêt à les entendre. Plutôt facile, je trouve comme excuse.

Enfin bref, maman nous as appelé pour le thé, alors je vais vous laissez, parce que bon, c'est maman, hein ? Vous savez comment sont les mamans, pas vrai ? Toujours à pinailler pour une minute ou deux de retard, alors que vous êtes juste entre de finir le dernier paragraphe, de la dernière page, du bouquin que vous avez mis la journée à lire….

Ah ! ah ! ah !

Je vous ai bien eu ! Comme si, Moi, Ronald Billius Weasley je lisais des livres de 10239 pages et des poussières. Non, je laisse ce plaisir à Hermione, en ce moment, elle relit pour la troisième fois en un mois : « La fabuleuse étude des plantes à pipaillons » **1** , je ne comprends pas, honnêtement, comment on peut s'intéresser aussi fortement à un sujet aussi barbant. D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai dit à Harry, il a juste souris, puis il a rigolé, puis il a dit à Hermione qu'elle devrait lui passer le bouquin… ne le répétez pas, mais je crois que ça s'attrape : la maladie Hermionesque….

-Ronald !

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, au nom du ciel, tu parles tout seul, depuis 20 bonnes minutes ?

-Mais, mais, mais….. Je ne parle pas tout seul… Je, je pensais.

- A une maladie Hermionesque, hum ?

….

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tu as 5 secondes pour courir !

Harry regarda son meilleur ami quitter la cuisine précipitamment en voltant dans les escaliers, suivi quasiment aussitôt de son autre meilleure amie brandissant sa baguette et hurlant sur le roux tous les sorts possibles qu'elle allait lui lancer si jamais elle le trouvait sur son chemin. Oh, il n'était pas inquiet. Jamais, Hermione ne ferait quoi que se soit à Ron, ils se chamaillaient tous les deux de cette façon au moin fois par jour. Et puis, il savait qu'elle l'appréciait malgré son air un peu idiot parfois…

Ne vous y trompez pas, Harry ne pensait pas que Ron était un lourdaud, débile et sans cerveau. Il disait juste que parfois, et en certaines circonstances, il pouvait _avoir l'air_ d'un lourdaud, débile et sans cerveau, ce qui, avouez, n'est tout de même pas la même chose.

La cuisine des Weasley était très remplie en cet après midi d'été. Dans une petite semaine, Harry, Hermione et Ron retourneraient à Poudlard pour commencer leur sixième année, tandis que Ginny entamerai son année de buse. Le matin, ils avaient tous été au chemin de traverse, à Londres acheter leur fournitures scolaires, et les livres pour leur nouvelle année. Le ministère avait envoyé 5 aurors pour sa protection. Harry aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas là, il aurait pu profiter amplement de cette sortie, seulement le ministre de la magie avait jugé préférable pour sa sécurité qu'il soit, lui et ses amis, entouré en permanence au cas où une attaque se produirai.

Ce qui, selon Harry, était totalement ridicule. Mais bon, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, et il s'était coltiner toute la journée des représentants du ministère qui l'avait empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, et qui jetaient de fréquents coup d'œil, non pas sur la foule pour prévenir toute agression comme on pourrait si entendre de la part d'aurors confirmés, mais bien sur sa cicatrice. Ce qui l'avait passablement énervé.

Et, le pire, c'est que Molly Weasley les avait, en bonne maîtresse de maison, et pour montrer l'exemple, comme elle le disait si bien à son mari Artur, en ces temps de guerre où personne ne faisait plus confiance à personne, invités à prendre le thé au Terrier. Choix qu'Harry reconnaissait en son for intérieur comme étant juste et raisonnable, mais épreuve qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Avoir dans la cuisine de sa famille adoptive, une ribambelle d'adultes n'ayant d'yeux que pour son front, pendant 3 heures, c'est une de ces adversités de sa vie qui lui foutait le cafard.

Il jeta un coup à Ginny qui était restée, pour l'encourageait supposa t'il, dans la cuisine, et remarqua qu'elle souriait en regardant vers la limite du jardin. Il se tourna dans cette direction, sans remarquer que l'un des aurors lui posait une question, et senti son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Remus Lupin avançait à grand pas vers la maison. Le petit brun continua l'observation de son parrain d'adoption, au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'approchait.

La pleine lune venait de se terminer depuis une semaine, et c'était toujours dans le premier quart que Rémus se sentait le mieux. A cette période, le loup garoux se reposait, et l'homme pouvait profiter, sans craindre la fatigue ou la colère, de son corps d'humain. Harry le préférai ainsi, Rémus était plus calme, plus posé que dans le dernier quartier lunaire, ses traits étaient moins tirés et il riait plus souvent. Le rire de Rémus Lupin changeait en fonction de la Lune.

Lorsque le Loup-garoux pénétra dans la cuisine de Molly, toutes les têtes étaient déjà tournées dans sa direction. Pas que Lupin soit un homme connu, ou recherché chez les sorciers, mais plutôt qu'Harry ne répondant pas à la question, l'auror qui la lui avait posée avait également tourné la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée restée ouverte, mouvement qui avait entrainé ceux des autres têtes restantes dans la pièce. L'homme-loup qui avait eu tout loisir d'observer, durant sa traversée du jardin, les occupants de la cuisine marqua théâtralement un temps d'arrêt à l'entré du Terrier, profitant du fait que, pour une fois tous le regardait sans animosité, mais avec de la curiosité dans le regard. Les conversations reprirent comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Rémus passa ensuite près d'Harry, en lui effleurant l'épaule, pour arriver près de Molly qui l'accueilli avec une énième tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux.

- Alors, tu n'es pas trop stresser pour cette rentrée ? demanda Rémus en s'asseyant sur le banc près d'Harry.

- Non, tu penses bien, ce n'est que la sixième fois que cela m'arrive, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je stresserai, lui répondit avec espièglerie le petit brun.

- Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner à Londres un petit jour ou deux ? Vois-tu je me suis acheté récemment un chien et j'aimerais que tu viennes le voir, en temps que filleul d'adoption. Ca te dirais ? demanda le loup innocemment.

_Evidement, que cela me dit Rém'. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. J'ai passé un été passablement horrible chez les Dursley, et quand je suis arrivé ici, je n'ai même pas eu le droit de sortir (ordre de Dumbledore), histoire de prendre l'air. J'adorerai voir Sirius, ca va être génial !_

Et puis se rappelant, qu'il devait lui donner une réponse _orale,_ Harry répondit enfin après une minute de silence, que Rémus avait employé à boire son thé :

-Oui, bien sur, j'adorerais que tu me présentes ton chien.

-Bien, donc Harry, nous allons y aller rapidement, va chercher tes affaires en haut tant que personne n'a encore compris de quoi il retourne, préviens Ron et Hermione, et je me charge de Molly, murmura Rémus espiègle.

Le petit brun, un large sourire menaçant d'éclater détala sur les traces de ses deux meilleurs amis quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne doutait pas que Molly ne serait certainement pas d'accord pour ce projet, qu'elle jugerait sans doute insensé et comme, pour l'instant la cuisine était rempli d'aurors ayant reçu l'ordre de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, Harry était parfaitement conscient que Rémus devra attendre qu'ils partent pour parler à Molly. Il lui en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant parce que personne sain d'esprit ne s'attaquerait à Molly Weasley. Elle avait tendance à sur-couvé sa famille, et considérait Harry comme l'un de ses enfants, brun, certes, mais faisant partie intégrante de la famille quand même.

Sirius Black attendait assis sur le canapé du noble salon, de la noble demeure des Black. Son compagnon, Rémus Lupin était partit depuis une heure avec un sourire énigmatique, en lui demandant juste de ne pas s'inquiéter : il allait chercher une surprise. Le grand brun aux cheveux long patientait donc, le regard fixé sur la pendule de son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère il ne la voyait pas, il réfléchissait.

Il n'aimait pas l'influence qu'Albus Dumbledore avait sur son filleul et, c'était un fait que tout le monde connaissait. Le problème pour Sirius est que lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dumbledore aimait Harry, autant qu'Harry aimait Dumbledore. Il avait conscience que pour le garçon, le mage ressemblait à un grand-père, à un confident plus âgé qui le guidait. Harry avait découvert le monde magique tardivement, et à cette époque il avait eu besoin d'un soutien moral. Rémus et lui-même n'étaient arrivés que plus tard, et pas dans des circonstances engageantes.

Sirius saisissait donc l'attachement qu'il pouvait y avoir entre le jeune garçon et le vieux mage, mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter c'est pourquoi il ne supportait pas cette complicité. Au contraire, il appréciait l'entente cordiale entre Minerva, la directrice de maison des Gryffondors à Poudlard, et Harry. Il pensa que c'était surement du au fait que Minerva faisait partie intégrante de la _meute_ de Rémus, alors que Dumbledore ne l'était pas.

Ce fut le _Plop_, bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, qui le tira de ses pensées : Rémus était rentré.

Il eu à peine le temps de se lever du canapé qu'une masse de cheveux noire passablement désorganisée se jeta dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte, tout en rendant le câlin à son filleul que celui était quand même assez petit pour un adolescent de 16 ans. Il releva la tête pour en faire la remarque à voix haute, et croisa les yeux dorés et rieurs de son compagnon. Il pouvait voir que Rémus était fier d'avoir su garder la surprise jusqu'au bout :

-C'est un beau cadeau que tu nous as ramené là Rémus, dit-il, il va falloir que vous me racontiez, tous les deux, la tête de Molly quand elle a vu son huitième enfant lui être retiré, même pour un laps de temps aussi court soit-il. Combien de temps lui as-tu dit qu'il resterait, Rémus ?

-Deux jours, répondit le loup, je l'ai prévenu que si Harry le désirait nous le garderions sans doute jusqu'au premier, histoire d'accompagner deux vieux fous pendant une semaine.

Toujours le nez sur l'épaule de son parrain, le petit brun répliqua : je ne pense pas que vous soyez fous tous les deux. Enfin, à la réflexion, peut-être… Sirius à certains moments… et parfois toi aussi, Rémus… il arrive que vous ….

-je t'arrête, Harry, avant que tu ne finisses cette phrase, je te rappelle que tu es dans mes bras, et qu'il me serait très facile de te faire payer ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire. Et dis-nous plutôt : que veux-tu faire, de ce moment de liberté loin de Molly et de Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius, la tête penchée vers l'avant parce qu'il parlait à Harry et que Harry était de toute façon trop près de lui pour faire autrement.

Il s'avéra que le petit brun voulait s'asseoir sur le noble canapé du noble salon, de la noble maison des Black, entre ses deux figures paternelles de cœur, avec un tas de cookies aux pépites de chocolat fait maison par Rémus le matin même, parce que des cookies aux pépites de chocolat fait maison par Rémus le matin même c'est bon.

C'était pour des moments de totale félicité comme celui là, qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement de venir au 12 square Grimmaud. Depuis qu'il savait que son parrain était innocent dans l'assassinat de ses parents, donc en réalité quasiment depuis qu'il le connaissait, ces instants avaient pris une place importante dans sa vie.

Au début, ils s'échangeaient principalement des lettres, Hedwige était contente : elle avait eu beaucoup de travail. Principalement lors du tournoi des trois sorciers Harry avait était content de connaître son parrain. Et puis, l'année dernière, lors des grandes vacances, il avait surpris une conversation entre Sirius et Rémus et il avait compris qu'ils étaient ensembles, depuis leur adolescence.

Après ce jour là, où ils s'étaient calmement expliqués à trois –non Harry n'était pas choqué, oui les deux adultes avaient eu peur de sa réaction, et oui tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes possible-, la connivence qui existait déjà entre Sirius et lui, s'agrandit et ils furent trois. Sirius et Harry s'échangeaient toujours autant de lettres, si ce n'est plus, seulement les lettres qui parvenaient à Harry dans la grande salle à l'heure du courrier étaient désormais signées de deux mains.

Le grand changement qu'apporta cette révélation fut sans contexte les invitations qu'Harry recevait pour les vacances : ils les avaient toutes acceptées, et avait donc passé chaque vacances de l'année dernière chez son parrain, au grand dam de la famille Weasley cela va sans dire. Ce fut réalisable sauf pour le mois de juillet puisque Dumbledore avait tenu : il devait vivre un minimum de temps par an chez sa tante pour que la protection de sa mère soit effective, et sauf pour le début du mois d'août puisque Ron et Hermione voulaient également l'avoir près d'eux.

Le petit brun était donc très content de retrouver ses petites habitudes sur le toujours noble canapé du toujours noble salon de la toujours noble maison des Black. Il leur raconta ses vacances, passant rapidement l'épisode « Dursley », Hermione était toujours plongée dans ses bouquins (pas si scolaires que cela à ce qu'il avait (enfin) compris), Ginny lui collait toujours au train, Fred et George avaient réussi leur pari : le record du nombre de bêtises effectués dans la journée était battu (record qu'ils détenaient déjà de l'année précédente, mais bon c'est toujours bien de s'améliorer), le jardin contenait toujours autant de gnomes, et Arthur venait de découvrir (la semaine passée) un « rifrigorateur » qu'il essayait de faire fonctionner dans le garage sans que sa femme ne le découvre. Bref, un mois d'août passablement banal, en somme.

Tout à son récit qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit, et aussi parce que c'était devenu habituel lorsqu'il n'était que tous les trois, Harry se laissa aller. Une première fois, lorsque Rémus lui mit d'autorité la tête sur son épaule parce qu'il voyait que le garçon fatiguait. Où même plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque ce fut son parrain qui, en le retournant le pris dans ces bras. Cette fois, Harry allongea de lui-même les jambes, ses genoux reposant sur celles de Rémus. Il ne se rendit pas compte, une fois endormi qu'on le montait à l'étage, pour le déshabiller et le préparer pour la nuit. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit une fois en caleçon et au milieu du lit que deux autres corps se glissaient de part et d'autre de lui. Bien au chaud, calé, il se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, pliant les jambes pour s'encastrer inconsciemment entre les deux adultes qui le bordaient.

Il était au chaud.

Il était bien.

Il était dans le brouillard cotonneux du matin, celui juste après le dernier rêve, moment où on s'en rappelle encore, mais où l'on sait que dans cinq à dix minutes on ne s'en rappellera plus. Harry savourait ces matins là, parce que dans sa vie de jeune-adolescent-ayant-le-deuxième-mage-noir-le-plus-puissant-de-ce-siècle-aux-trousses-le-premier-etant-Grindewald, ces matins là étaient rares.

Il avait inventé une sorte de jeu, exprès pour ces matins là, pour les apprécier encore plus. Il fallait qu'il tienne le plus longtemps possible sans ouvrir les paupières. Et, il aimait ne pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, pour en profiter méticuleusement, il aimait sentir les draps sur sa peau encore chauds, il aimait ne pas entendre ni attendre le réveil (après tout c'était les vacances). Mais surtout, surtout ce qu'il préférait, c'était sentir deux bras lui enserrant tendrement la taille. Il aimait cette sensation à la même échelle que celle consistant à tenir un autre torse de ses bras.

Et ce matin, il avait tout cela à la fois…

C'était grisant.

Harry décida de dedans son brouillard que c'était le plus beau matin qu'il ait jamais eu.

Le corps d'homme à sa gauche, celui qui lui tenait la hanche, bougea légèrement. Oh, pas de beaucoup, juste un peu, mais Harry lui en voulait, parce que cela voulait dire que l'homme (Sirius, pensa-t-il toujours sans ouvrir les yeux) était réveillé et qu'il allait bientôt devoir se lever. Il se recala à son tour par réflexe, et forcément dérangea lui aussi le troisième, qui évidement par déduction devait être :

-Rémus murmura le petit brun en se rendormant.

- Harry…

-Harry… ?

C'était un bruissement dans son oreille gauche, un appel si faible pour ne pas le faire sursauter que le futur sauveur du monde magique avait failli le manquer. Il répondit un faiblard croassement histoire de montrer qu'il avait bien entendu et se prépara à se rendor…

-Tu sais que cela fait plus de dix minutes que nous t'appelons ? fit la voix sarcastique mais gentiment moqueuse de Sirius.

Il se senti, après cette petite pique d'interrogation de son parrain sur le bon fonctionnement de ses oreilles, obligé de répondre un :

-Oui, quoi ? qui se voulait rageur, mais qui n'avait qu'était murmuré à l'oreiller.

-Rien ne te parait bizarre, où sortant de l'ordinaire, ce matin Harry ? demanda un Rémus Lupin légèrement inquiet, le petit brun le sentait à sa façon de le demander. Cette fois-ci, comme la question semblait réellement importante pour les deux hommes, il réussi à sortir un :

-Non, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? phrase Oh, combien longue un petit matin parfait de fin de vacances parfaite.

-Tu es certain que tout va bien, que tu as passé une bonne nuit, et … ?

Harry se redressa et les regarda (merlin ! il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, il aurait voulu en profiter encore un peu) alternativement tous les deux pour essayer de déterminer si ce n'était pas une blague et qu'un sceau d'eau n'allait pas apparaître soudainement. Il ne pensait pas que l'amour des blagues de son parrain pouvait aller jusqu'à ce tremper lui-même (après tout lui aussi était dans le lit), mais il n'en était pas sur, alors il préférait vérifier…

Puis, enfin certain qu'aucun objet ensorcelé n'allait lui tomber dessus, il se décida à répondre :

-Non, je vous assure je n'ai rien. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, tout les deux, pour que vous me demandiez ça ?

-Harry, tu sais où tu te trouves, n'est ce pas ? interrogea Rémus.

-Oui bien sûr, chez Sirius, dans votre chambre fit suspicieusement le petit brun. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où les deux hommes voulaient en venir.

- Et,… de te retrouver quasiment nu, dans un lit, entouré de deux hommes ayant le double de ton âge, cela … ne t'inquiètes pas ? questionna doucement Sirius.

A l'énoncé de la question, le garçon regarda horrifié son parrain, puis le compagnon de son parrain, puis son parrain, puis le compagnon de son parrain, puis … (enfin, vous avez compris, hein ? ). Il venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'ils lui demandaient depuis cinq minutes, et effectivement, … maintenant qu'ils le disaient oralement, … avec des mots … cela le choquait.

Fortement, même. Comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir auparavant ?

Pas le fait qu'ils soient des hommes, non, cela Harry était habitué et le comprenait parfaitement puisque lui même…

Mais surtout, c'était le fait que ce soit son parrain, et Rémus, et Sirius, et les amis de ses parents, et ses presque parents adoptifs !

-Harry.

-Harry ?

-Louveteau ?

En entendant le surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait surpris leur conversation (comme si nous étions une véritable famille avait dit Rémus en riant), le brun parut revenir dans la réalité.

Le pire, pensa Harry, c'est que même maintenant que j'ai compris je ne suis toujours pas sorti ni descendu du lit, et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Merlin, merlin, merlin. J'en connais un qui…

Lorsqu'ils avaient vu Harry refaire surface, les deux hommes avaient paru soulagés. Ils s'étaient regardés et avaient ensuite sorti en même temps

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

-On va t'expliquer mais c'est normal.

Du coup, Harry n'entendit distinctement que le « c'est normal ». Ah bon, pensa-t-il, c'est bizarre, pourquoi je suis inquiet, alors ?

-ah.. ?

Sentant la peur et l'anxiété -que d'habitude il parvenait à cacher- dans la voix du garçon, Sirius lui dit en le prenant sur ses genoux :

-Ca va aller, Louveteau, on va tout te raconter. Calmes toi. On va reprendre depuis le début. Rém', tu as été son professeur en troisième année, et est ce que tu leur as appris les particularités de certaines créatures magiques ?

-Non, pas de celles de tu veux parler en tout cas. Si Harry les connait, cela ne vient pas de moi, répondit le loup qui voulant les laisser seuls, se levait du lit.

Quand l'adulte s'éloigna pour aller dans la salle de bain, Harry ressentit comme un besoin violent de le suivre, il tressaillit sur les genoux de son parrain. Sirius se cala avec des coussins sur le mur, et rassura son coli en le serrant légèrement plus fort qu'auparavant. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour lui expliquer, il le craignait. Il ne savait même pas si ils n'avaient pas déjà trop tardé pour que le petit puisse faire un choix réel et objectif.

-Harry est ce que tu sais que les loups-garous, au même titre que les vampires et d'autres créatures magiques, ont ce que l'on appelle une _meute_ ?

-Oui évidement Sirius, je sais aussi que c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore à demander à Rémus d'intégrer l'ordre, afin de se faire accepter dans la meute de Greyback et …

-Non, louveteau, pas celle-ci. La meute dont tu me parles tout le monde connait son existence. Même les Moldus font parfois des films dessus, je l'ai entendu dire. Est-ce que tu connais la véritable _meute _d'un loup-garou ?

-Euh, hésita Harry, je ne crois pas en avoir déjà entendu parler.

-Bien alors écoutes bien, c'est important.

Tandis que Sirius continuait à apaiser le garçon sur ses genoux, tout en lui expliquant le pourquoi de la situation du matin, Rémus, rapidement lavé et en peignoir, lui fit signe qu'il descendait préparer le petit déjeuner à la cuisine pour les laisser parler tranquillement. Et cette fois là, tout a son attention sur la voix de son parrain, le petit brun ne senti ni le loup quitter la pièce, ni descendre les escaliers.

-Premièrement, il est parfaitement normal que tu ne saches pas. C'est une sorte de secret entre les sorciers, sans être totalement un tabou, puisque les parents sorciers racontent l'histoire à leurs enfants, c'est une chose dont si personne ne te la dit, tu ne le sauras pas, puisqu'elle n'est écrite dans aucun livre. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Ronald est parfaitement au courant, mais pas Hermione par exemple.

Ensuite, la question importante que tu dois évidement te poser est qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tu vois Harry, je te l'ai dit il y a deux meutes reconnues par la communauté magique pour les loups-garous. Toutes les deux ont leur utilité et leurs règles. Sur de nombreux points elles se ressemblent et sur autant d'autres elles peuvent s'affronter. Il faut que tu saches également que d'autres créatures de la nuit, comme les vampires, les harpies ou les goules, ont eux aussi leur ou leurs meutes, dont les règles ne sont pas les mêmes que pour les loups. Je ne les développerai pas cela maintenant, d'une part parce que je les connais moins, ensuite parce que en règle générale les loups-garous sont en guerre contre ces autres espèces et d'autres part parce que ce n'est pas le sujet, ici.

Le brun était maintenant captivé par son parrain, il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était toujours dans la chambre de Sirius et Rémus et il se laissait transporter par l'histoire que l'adulte lui racontait. Il avait niché son nez dans le cou, fermé les yeux et il imaginait seulement les images qui accompagnaient les mots qu'il entendait. La mention des Vampires, et autre créatures de la nuit ne lui avait fait, ni chaud, ni froid : il était bien. Sirius avait arrêté les mouvements circulaires dans le dos d'Harry, et son bras ne servait plus qu'à soutenir le corps de son filleul. Il était bon pour un arrêt de circulation sanguine dans tout le bras droit, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

-Remus fait partit de deux meutes qui sont toutes les deux légitimes. Celle de Greyback est certainement la plus visible pour le monde extérieur et elle l'influence également beaucoup. L'autre ne peut être composée que d'un seul loup. En réalité, chaque loup-garou possède une meute avec d'autres congénères faite de hiérarchie, de force physique, de dominance et de dominés. C'est une histoire de pouvoir entre chaque individu loup-garou. Si tu veux, cette meute là, permet d'établir la fonction de chaque loup au sein de l'espèce. Un loup-garou ne choisi pas la meute à laquelle il appartient : par défaut, c'est celle du loup qui l'a mordu.

L'autre, c'est celle qui nous intéresse. Rémus en est le seul loup, et chaque loup en a une propre. C'est lui qui choisi les membres de sa meute, en les marquant. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure comment un loup garou marque les membres de sa meute propre. Ils peuvent être sorciers, Moldus, géants, elfes,… en fait, il n'y a pas de loi qui le décide. Tant que tu es un être vivant, tu peux potentiellement faire parti de la meute propre d'un loup-garou. Par exemple, je sais que certains arbres du parc de Poudlard l'on déjà été. Chaque membre de la meute est choisi par le loup, et il faut tout de même qu'il ait de l'importance dans sa vie.

Cela peut être une importance positive, comme négative. Cela peut être quelqu'un que le loup n'a vu qu'une seule fois au cours de sa vie, mais qui a déterminer un choix important pour lui. La personne doit être remarquable pour le loup, mais pas forcement remarquable pour l'ensemble de la communauté. Pour que tu comprennes : tous les loups-garous n'ont pas le ministre de la magie dans leur meute propre. La personne est remarquable pour le loup, elle peut être primordiale, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire d'être primordial dans la vie du loup pour faire parti de la meute.

Je pense que tu l'as deviné, je fais parti de la meute de Rémus. Aujourd'hui j'ai le rôle de compagnon du loup, donc je tiens un rôle primordial, mais je ne l'ai pas toujours été, et tous les membres de la meute ne sont pas des compagnons, puisqu'il n'y en a qu'un. Il faut que tu saches que le titre de compagnon joue un rôle dans une meute de loup, j'ai un niveau hiérarchique qui est presque l'équivalent de Rémus.

Un loup qui a un niveau hiérarchique élevé dans la meute de ses congénères n'a pas forcément une meute propre importante, et inversement un loup qui à un niveau hiérarchique bas dans la meute des loups-garous peut avoir une meute propre nombreuse. Dans l'histoire on connait des loups-garous qui possédaient des meutes propres de plusieurs centaines de membres. Les deux meutes ne s'influencent pas. Greyback étant le chef hiérarchique de Rémus peut prendre facilement contact avec lui, mais il ne sait même pas que je fais parti de la meute propre de Rémus. Et il ne peut en aucun cas, faire pression sur lui pour l'obliger à révéler qui fait parti de sa meute.

Tu comprends pourquoi, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Si cela était, ce serait la porte ouverte à tous les débordements. De la corruption, du chantage pour faire plier les loups-garous récalcitrants, en utilisant les membres de leur meute propre. Selon la légende, c'est la magie elle-même qui a mis en place cette barrière entre les deux meutes, pour préserver une certaine intimité aux loups.

-Sirius, pourquoi tu me racontes tout cela ? Tu sais j'adorerai Rémus, même sans savoir qu'il a une meute.

-oui, attend, j'y viens Louveteau, j'y viens.

Il faut bien que tu comprennes que Rémus n'est pas Lunard et que Lunard n'est pas Rémus. En quelque sorte, il y a trois degrés de compréhension de Rémus Lupin. Il ya d'abord l'homme, le sorcier, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui qui est comme toi et moi. Il y a ensuite à l'opposé Lunard, le loup-garou, qui n'a le droit légitime de commander le corps de Rémus qu'une fois par mois, les soirs de pleines lunes. Là encore on dit dans la légende que c'est la magie qui a posé cette protection sur les loups-garous. A la base, Lunard est plus fort physiquement et mentalement que Rémus, et il en va de même pour tous les autres loups-garoux. S'il n'y avait pas cette barrière magique empêchant Lunard de contrôler le corps, Rémus serait mort, Lunard l'aurait tué de l'intérieur. C'est une protection nécessaire, mais qui force Lunard, qui le contient, et le loup-garou est frustré, Harry.

Terriblement frustré.

Il essaye tous les jours, toutes les heures de forcer le passage.

Les soirs précédents la pleine lune, Lunard reprend des forces, et Rémus est obligé de lui céder légèrement de la place. Jamais beaucoup, mais toujours un peu. C'est là que son caractère change le plus, et c'est à cette période du mois que l'on peux mieux concevoir ce qu'est le troisième niveau de compréhension d'un loup. C'est le niveau intermédiaire entre les deux entités. Il est présent tout le temps, seulement, parfois on l'aperçoit plus facilement.

Maintenant, louveteau regardes bien.

Sirius attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet, et fit apparaitre, trois volutes de fumée, trois entités : Lunard, Rémus et le niveau intermédiaire. Harry se redressa pour mieux les voir, et en même temps que son parrain parlait, alors que les formes se modifiaient il comprit.

-Lunard dispose de sa meute de loups-garous. Rémus lui à des relations avec des amis, des connaissances, comme n'importe quel autre humain. Par contre, la dernière partie, elle n'a rien. C'est une partie de Rémus qui est principalement composée de magie. Chaque sorcier a deux parties, tu le sais n'est ce pas Harry ? Une partie humaine, et la partie magique.

Petit mouvement de la tête du brun, montrant qu'il avait compris.

-Bien, chez les loups-garous, la partie magique s'est fortement soudée au loup. Elle reste entière, partie intégrante du sorcier, mais elle est influencée par le loup. En combat, Rémus peut être redoutable, alors qu'il parait calme, sage et reposé dans la vie de tous les jours. C'est parce que durant un combat, il utilise énormément de magie, qu'il puise dans cette partie de lui-même très attaché à Lunard. Cette partie n'en est pas pour autant Lunard, ni Rémus : c'est Rémus ET Lunard réuni par la magie.

Le problème c'est que cette partie fait partie intégrante de Rémus (la magie du sorcier est le sorcier), tout autant que de Lunard.

La meute propre d'un loup-garou, et bien c'est cela Harry.

Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Le petit brun qui regardait les personnages disparaître, n'avait pas tout suivi les explications et se senti obligé de dire non. Comme un petit enfant pris en faute, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche l'air perdu. Sirius soupira, il commençait à avoir mal à la gorge à force de parler, et changea Harry de côté pour libérer son bras droit qui lui faisait mal.

-Pour contenter les deux parties, Rémus et Lunard, la magie du sorcier se lie avec d'autres êtres vivants. Par exemple, prend un sorcier normal, il reste un homme et malgré le fait qu'il utilise de la magie, celle-ci n'est en aucun cas liée à d'autres sorciers. Le loup-garou ressent quand à lui le besoin d'appartenir à une meute. La troisième entité d'un loup-garou permet au loup d'avoir une meute parmi les personnes qui sont importantes dans la vie du sorcier.

Tes parents faisaient partis de la meute de Lunard, comme moi-même. Par contre, pour une raison inconnue à l'époque, Lunard n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de prendre Peter, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Normalement, un sorcier appartenant à une meute d'un loup-garou, et même de n'importe quelle autre espèce magique n'en parle pas. Ce n'est pas interdit, c'est une sorte de coutume, de tradition respectée depuis toujours. Si je te le dit c'est parce que, tu t'en doutes, Rémus voudrait que tu acceptes de nous rejoindre. Il ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, et tu as le droit de dire non Harry. _En espérant que tu puisses encore dire non justement…_

Pour montrer qu'il avait assimilé le message Harry hocha la tête.

Sirius était heureux qu'Harry devienne un membre à part entière de la meute. Si ces parents n'avaient pas été tués, le petit brun aurait été marqué depuis longtemps. Pendant longtemps, Rémus n'avait pas eu le loisir de connaître Harry, et quand il l'avait eu comme élève en troisième année, l'homme n'avait pas osé lui demander de peur de sa réaction. Pour autant, Sirius savait que Lunard ressentait le besoin de plus en plus pressant, d'admettre Harry dans sa meute : son parrain en faisait parti, ses deux parents en avaient fait partis, et le loup-garou percevait cruellement le manque de ne pas avoir marqué un louveteau qu'il considérait comme sien.

Au même moment Remus venait d'entrer dans la chambre un plateau de petit-déjeuner tout préparé : des pancakes au miel, un bol de chocolat, des œufs au bacon, et deux tasses de café. Oubliant momentanément l'histoire que lui racontait son parrain, Harry se redressa et s'installa à côté de Sirius aplatissant la couette pour faire de la place au plateau. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et devant son visage réjoui, le loup éclata de rire : il était heureux que son louveteau apprécie le petit-déjeuner apporté.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois assis autour du repas, les jambes du loup pendouillant sur le côté du lit, puisque les deux autres avaient pris la place contre le mur. Les deux adultes se contentèrent de peu ils observaient Harry et remarquèrent (parce qu'ils les cherchaient) des gestes d'affections qui dans d'autres circonstances auraient du être déplacés. En effet, le garçon ne ratait pas une occasion de les toucher, et parfois même de les flairer.

Rémus savait, parce qu'il luttait depuis plus de trois ans avec son loup, que Lunard avait commencé déjà au moins depuis l'année dernière a envoyé des signaux au petit brun. En ce qui concernait Harry, Rémus ne gardait désormais le contrôle sur son loup que difficilement. C'était naturel, pour un loup-garou d'avoir une meute, presqu'autant que de posséder un bras, mais l'homme avait peur qu'Harry ayant été élevé par des Moldus ne le comprenne pas. Il ne s'était rendu compte de la situation que récemment, lorsqu'un Dumbledore passablement énervé et en colère lui avait demandé de but en blanc d'arrêter d'envoyer à Harry des « phéromones néfastes, dangereuses et insipides », soit disant parce que le brun devait avant toute chose tuer Voldemort. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'élu devienne un louveteau dans une meute de Loup-garou.

Rémus ne lui avait pas sauté à la gorge uniquement parce que Sirius l'en avait empêché (en l'enfermant dans les toilettes), et parce que Sirius avait foutu à la porte juste après, et en l'enguelant copieusement, le mage-directeur de Poudlard. Minerva avait parfaitement compris le besoin que ressentait Rémus, mais Minerva faisait déjà parti de la meute, pas Dumbledore. Dumbledore connaissait la théorie mais ne la vivant pas, essayer par tous les moyens de repousser l'échéance : il était contre, envers et contre tous.

Alors Rémus, avec l'aide de la directrice des Gryffondors, avait organisé les vacances du petit, pour l'habitué, pensait-il. A la réflexion, et parce qu'en l'observant il voyait bien qu'Harry avait déjà acquis les habitudes d'un louveteau, il savait qu'il avait été manipulé par Lunard. Le lien était déjà quasiment formé, il avait été berné par son loup, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le marqué réellement et le dernier des Potter appartiendrait à la meute.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry avait fini de petit-déjeuner, et qu'il jouait maintenant avec Sirius. Sirius, qui bien que connaissant la force du lien d'un loup ne cherchait pas non plus à lutter : lui aussi avait accepté le brun. L'adulte se comportait vraiment comme un parent jouant avec son enfant de trois ans. Il courrait à travers toute la chambre faisant des demi-tours exprès pour ne pas attraper Harry trop vite. Celui-ci riant aux éclats, les joues rougies, les cheveux noirs en pétard et se cacha derrière Rémus.

Soupirant légèrement, l'homme aux cheveux châtains se décida à prendre part au jeu. Il attrapa Harry par la taille, le montant sur son épaule, et couru hors de la chambre, Sirius sur ses talons. Une cavalcade dans toute la maison s'engagea : Rémus portant Harry loin de Sirius pour ne pas que celui-ci ne l'attrape, et Sirius qui les poursuivait, le tout au milieu des rires, des cris et des hoquets de joie d'Harry.

Après une heure de ce traitement, Rémus ayant mal à l'épaule se laissa tomber, lui et son fardeau, sur le sol de la chambre à la tapisserie généalogique de la famille Black. Il était temps de finir l'explication, qu'Harry fasse son choix, bien que celui-ci soit maintenant évident. Le marquage pouvait être exténuant, et Rémus voulait son louveteau en forme pour la rentrée scolaire.

Une fois que les rires se furent calmés, que Sirius les eu rejoint, il demanda un peu de silence en tapant dans ses mains. Sur le dos, le regard vers le plafond, le loup senti son compagnon installer confortablement sa tête sur son ventre, et il prit lui-même Harry entre ses bras. Il avait demandé qu'aucun membre de l'ordre ne vienne chez eux ce jour-ci, et il s'en félicitait. Harry pour comprendre pleinement le lien avait besoin d'intimité.

-Nous avions prévu avec Sirius de t'expliquer tous les deux ce qu'était une meute propre de loup-garou. Il m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de la partie extérieure, du contexte si tu préfères. Je vais donc te parler maintenant du fonctionnement de la meute.

Le rôle de professeur reprenant le dessus, il rajouta : dis-moi dès que tu ne comprends pas, Harry, d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit le petit brun, les doigts dans les cheveux de son parrain.

-La meute propre n'est pas une meute faite de hiérarchie. Les liens sont présents et chacun des membres tient un rôle au sein de la meute, mais plutôt comme dans une famille. Si tu veux je pourrais être qualifié de père, Sirius de deuxième père puisque c'est un homme, tes parents étaient comme des frères ou sœurs, Minerva tiendrait le rôle de la grand-mère,…

-Minerva McGonagal ? Elle fait partie de ta famille ? Chic alors, jeta le brun.

-Pas de ma « famille », Harry, les liens de la meute ne remplacent pas ceux que tu peux avoir en tant que sorcier. Je ne considère pas Minerva comme ma mère biologique, j'ai dit qu'elle pouvait tenir le rôle.

-Ah, fit Harry légèrement déçu, j'avais mal compris.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, je t'ai dis que tu pouvais m'interrompre quand tu le voulais. Si tu nous dis oui, tu apprendras rapidement à différencier tes émotions liées à la meute, de tes émotions «normales », liées au sorcier en temps que tel. Tu verras toujours Minerva comme ta directrice de maison, mais tu auras plus tendance à aller lui parler entre les cours pour demander des conseils par exemple. De la même façon, tu verras toujours Sirius comme ton parrain et moi comme un parrain d'adoption, mais dans certaines circonstances tu nous considéreras comme tes parents à par entière.

Tu vois ?

-Oui, dit Harry d'une petite voix triste. Il était fortement déçu que Rémus lui dise que la meute bien que ressemblant à une famille, n'en serait jamais une entièrement. Rémus sans se rendre compte des sentiments du brun continua son explication :

-Tu seras lié magiquement aux autres membres de la meute, donc tu les « ressentiras ». Au début quand tu arriveras dans la meute, les liens entre les membres déjà présents vont devoir se réorganiser. Mais cela ne durera qu'un temps, ensuite lorsqu'ils seront stabilisés tu seras capable de savoir ce que chacun fait. La vie privée est préservée Harry, parce que c'est uniquement des sensations magiques, des impressions, ce n'est pas du concret.

Mais avec le temps, tu sauras.

Par exemple, lorsque nous nous sommes amusés ensembles tous les trois, les autres ont su que Sirius et moi étions contents. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils n'ont pas assimilé pourquoi nous ressentions tous les deux ce sentiments, mais je suis certain que Minerva qui est très proche de moi depuis mon entrée à Poudlard à compris que c'était à cause de ta présence, surtout que je lui en avais parlé.

De la même façon, lors de tous les moments importants de ta vie, les membres sauront ce qu'il ce passe. D'une certaine manière, ils percevront ta magie et ils la liront. Et inversement Louveteau, lorsqu'eux même auront des sentiments forts, tu le sauras également.

Sur le sol de la chambre, Harry tressailli en entendant ces mots. Déjà que Voldemort pouvait accéder à certains de ses souvenirs, il voulait préserver ce qu'il lui restait de d'autres intrusions. Ils avaient réussi tous les deux à ne pas dévoiler leur relation au Lord, et pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas – bien qu'il adorait Rémus et Sirius- qu'ils sachent.

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Sirius l'avait senti trembler, et le temps pressait. Pour eux trois. Lunard avait terriblement bien manœuvré, en temps que compagnon du Loup, Sirius ressentait au fond de lui un appel impérieux : il lui fallait Harry comme louveteau et tout de suite. Sans réfléchir plus avant, et poussé par la magie il empêcha Harry d'ouvrir la bouche en enchaînant tout de suite :

-Tu sais petit, Lunard m'as pris comme compagnon parce que je sortais déjà avec Rémus à l'époque. Ensuite, il a pris James, parce que Cornedrue nous accompagnait dans nos sorties nocturnes. Et en septième année, il a accepté Lili, parce qu'elle était son amie. Il ne le fait pas à chaque fois, mais pour les membres proches du Loup, en règle générale Lunard ressent les sentiments. Et si, ils sont assez forts, et que le membre de la meute veut partager ce lien avec son compagnon, Lunard accepte un nouveau membre.

Je pense que pour toi, plus tard, lorsque tu auras trouvé ton autre moitié, Lunard feras le geste, et elle deviendra aussi un membre de cette meute. Bon, ne nous ramène pas Ginny, hein, parce que les liens familiaux sont terriblement fort dans la famille Weasley, et que Rém' serait sans doute obligé de tous les accepter. Et je ne veux pas de Molly dans la « famille », rajouta Sirius en riant, elle serait beaucoup trop encombrante.

Harry d'abord outré que son parrain ne le laisse pas parler commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, lorsqu'il comprit que Sirius pensait qu'il était attiré par les filles. Sur le choc, il en oublia ce qu'il avait à dire, et ce dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas si mal. Lui-même était certain de ses propres sentiments, et il ne doutait pas que Lui avait les mêmes. Alors, pourquoi pas. Etre ensembles dans la vie, mais aussi comme membres de la meute de Rémus lui plaisait bien. Alors il ne releva pas et attendit la suite des explications.

-Tous les marquages sont différents, Harry, reprit Rémus. Moi-même je ne sais pas exactement à l'avance comment cela va se dérouler. Je, … il hésita cherchant le bon mot, … discerne au cours du marquage ce que je suis en train d'effecteur, et pourquoi j'agis de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas la possibilité d'y changer quoi que ce soit. En quelque sorte, c'est plus puissant que moi, plus fort même que Lunard, c'est la magie qui décide en réalité.

Rémus voulait prévenir son petit protégé. Il savait, lui depuis qu'il s'était couché sur le sol de cette chambre que l'acceptation d'Harry venait de débuter. Et il venait de comprendre en quoi consisterai le marquage d'Harry. Pour son Loup, un louveteau doit l'absolue obéissance à ses géniteurs. De même, que dans la meute avec l'ensemble de ses congénères, Rémus se rappelait très bien de sa position « sociale » lorsqu'il avait dix ans, et qu'il venait d'être mordu. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'obéissance, c'était de la soumission. Ah, bien sur, à l'époque il gardait la tête froide, même les soirs de pleine lune et il n'était pas qu'un simple pantin, n'empêche qu'il se rappelait parfaitement de certaines séances particulièrement difficiles à passer lorsqu'il n'obéissait pas.

-Mes parents je les ai marqués dès mon retour à la maison. Simplement en les serrant forts contre moi, chacun d'un côté. Je n'ai même pas su à l'époque ce que cela signifiait exactement. La deuxième a été Minerva, lors de ma seconde année. Lunard n'a jamais voulu admettre Dumbledore, bien qu'à l'époque et qu'aujourd'hui encore il m'est d'un grand secours. Au contraire, il a choisi Minerva. Je suis allé dans son bureau un jour après les cours, et nous avons parlé longuement. De moi, de mes problèmes, de la mort ressente de ma mère. Juste une discussion de deux heures autour d'un thé.

Sirius s'était redressé sur un coude, et il caressait le futur Louveteau. Aucun des trois ne doutait plus qu'Harry allait dire oui. Il attendait simplement la fin des explications pour donner son accord. Patmol savait que c'était de l'ordre d'une minute ou deux avant que le marquage ne commence réellement.

Il avait besoin de _le_ toucher.

-Un loup-garou s'accouple pour la vie, alors lorsque l'on est sorti ensemble Sirius et moi en quatrième année, Lunard l'a forcément marqué, par la suite j'ai deviné qu'il l'avait fait durant notre première fois. Pour rester dans ceux que tu connais, je vais te parler de tes parents. Lunard a d'abord reconnu Cornedrue comme camarade de jeu. Il l'a attrapé entre ses crocs, une nuit, mais il ne l'a pas mordu. Le cerf a compris que le Loup-garou ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pour ta mère, nous étions plus âgés déjà, nous venions de quitter l'école et il a fallu que je bataille ferme pour qu'elle soit accueillie.

Lunard ne voulait pas parce que c'était une femme, les Loups méprisent les femmes qu'ils considèrent comme faibles et inférieures, et pour moi, pour remplacer la perte de ma mère, il avait déjà pris Minerva dans la meute. Ça a été dur, mais James a réussi à le faire flancher, une nuit ils ont débattu ensembles et ton père a eu finalement gain de cause. C'était notre meilleur ami à Sirius et moi, Lunard ne pouvait refuser plus longtemps.

Rémus observait son compagnon câliner le petit brun. Harry s'était allongé entièrement sur le sol, il écoutait encore les dernières précisions de l'adulte, Lunard le pressentait, mais il était aussi déjà totalement concentré sur les caresses que lui prodiguait Patmol.

Le jeune venait de fermer les yeux, la main de l'animagus cajolant la base de son cou.

Il gémit.

Rémus eu du mal à reprendre le fil de ses commentaires, il fallait pourtant qu'il finisse pour qu'Harry comprenne avant le marquage proprement dit ce à quoi il s'engageait. Il se rapprocha pourtant du garçon et posa à son tour la main sur le petit brun, qui ne sursauta même pas.

Patmol gronda, il fallait que Rémus se dépêche.

-D'autres je les ai combattus, dit-il péniblement luttant contre son loup pour garder le contrôle, parce qu'à la base je ne les appréciais pas. D'ailleurs bien qu'ils fassent parti de ma meute je ne les apprécie toujours pas.

Tout en continuant ses frôlements sur le brun, le long de sa gorge et derrière les oreilles, Patmol s'approcha de Lunard. Il voulait le presser de finir, pour enfin revendiquer le jeune comme étant sien.

-Mais, buta le pauvre Rémus qui ne s'attendait pas à un marquage de ce type là avec Harry, ce sont des personnes qui ont une importance dans ma vie personnelle, alors Lunard a voulu qu'ils deviennent membres de la meute à part entière.

Profitant de la fin de la phrase, Patmol s'arrangea pour agripper les lèvres du Loup au dessus du corps désormais tremblotant d'Harry. Harry qui résistait tant bien que mal aux sensations qui le traversaient. Il tendait la gorge vers son parrain pour recevoir plus d'attention et son propre corps, contre sa volonté, réclamait ses attouchements.

Il les voulait.

Durement.

-Et… et, lutta Harry pour rester conscient, alors cela doit être terrible de… de savoir ce qu'ils font, au quotidien, au travers du lien ?

Lunard adorait lorsque son compagnon de toujours devenait actif, ce qui arriver presque à chaque fois en réalité. Dans ces moments là, et seulement dans ces moments là, le Loup aimait perdre le contrôle. Voir le jeune quémandant des attentions l'excitait. Il désirait que le Louveteau le voit ainsi, il le voulait soumis comme tout bon Louveteau, mais il ne fallait pas que le jeune ait peur du Loup.

C'était bien.

Voir le Loup se faire prendre lui apprendrait.

Patmol avait déjà réussi à lui fendre la lèvre inférieure, et du sang perlait au coin de sa bouche. En dessous, le garçon gémit : il regardait cette goutte vermeille et aurait voulu la lécher. Il se redressa, assis, pour atteindre le visage de ses deux ainés, dont les deux corps se serraient contre lui. Il _voulait_ participer. Alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, il fut frappé en plein visage par une main large et puissante, qui le repoussa au loin.

Patmol se détacha de Lunard et gronda en direction du Louveteau trop impétueux. Il l'attrapa violement par le cou et le projeta contre le seul fauteuil de la pièce, le faisant culbuter. Le brun n'eu pas le temps de se dépêtrer les jambes que le Loup fondait déjà sur lui, le dominant de toute la hauteur du fauteuil.

-Tu sais, Louveteau, chaque membre diffère, et tous n'ont pas une importance capitale, loin de là. Ceux que je n'aime pas, je sais qu'ils font parti de ma meute, mais comme je ne pense pas à eux, et qu'eux-mêmes ne pensent pas à moi, le lien reste relativement faible.

Je ne pense pas que se seras ton cas, rajouta le Loup un sourire ironique naissant au coin des lèvres, au contraire. Tu es le seul louveteau de ma meute, l'unique fils de mes deux meilleurs amis, le filleul de mon compagnon et surtout, tu es pour l'instant le seul de ta génération. Tous les autres membres sont plus âgés ou de la même année que moi.

Louveteau, regardes, tu vas apprendre le respect.

Le brun était immobilisé sur le dos, dans le fauteuil, les jambes en l'air, et il avait perdu ses lunettes lorsque Patmol l'avait frappé. Il ressentait un besoin pressant d'être toucher, de _se _toucher. Il avait ouvert les jambes lorsque l'adulte s'était posé sur le fauteuil. Le loup obligeait le jeune à lever les yeux sur lui.

Patmol s'était glissé derrière le Loup, et Harry ne voyait plus que ses mains. Les mains de son parrain qui déboutonnait lentement mais surement la chemise du Loup. Ses mains, incroyablement érotiques du point de vu du brun, qui descendaient plus bas toujours plus bas. Le garçon supplia du regard l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, voulant si désespérément plus.

Il voulait ses jambes libres, mais le Loup les tenait fermement. L'homme n'avait pas cillé, son regard braqué sur le jeune lorsque les mains lui avaient retiré son pantalon. Harry tira. Lunard le narguant, descendit sa tête vers le Louveteau qui implorait d'être délivré.

Patmol porta son compagnon sur le fauteuil, et le Loup s'assit nu entre les jambes du brun qui piaula. Son excitation grandissait. Lunard sentait monter le frisson du besoin, de la faim. Le garçon était trop bon, trop chaud et effrayé, son cœur tambourinait déjà sous l'odeur de désir qui lui parvenait. Il resserra sa prise sur les mollets, pour tenir debout sur le fauteuil renversé.

Splendidement nu et dressé au dessus du brun qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer de frustration.

Patmol s'était déshabillé également et il les rejoignit. A quatre pattes, les deux bras prés des épaules d'Harry, ses genoux touchant la tête du Louveteau, il introduisit d'un coup la hampe du Loup dans sa bouche.

Le petit brun hurla sa frustration, il était encore habillé, il ne pouvait même plus bouger entre les jambes du loup qui maintenait ses hanches et les mains de son parrain qui retenaient ses bras. Il désirait, convoitait tellement…

Il avait la gorge sèche en relevant les yeux sur le beau visage sauvage qui avançait, reculait, avançait, reculait. Le loup tira sur les cheveux longs et noirs déjà trempaient de sueur, et fit reculer la tête vers l'arrière. Il descendit vers le petit qui sanglotait, et d'un geste de la main négligent fit disparaitre les vêtements.

Il retourna le petit corps qui –pour le loup- ne pesait pratiquement rien, pour l'enfoncer dans le bas du fauteuil. Patmol reçu le message et monta sur le dos du Loup, dont le corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds, parcouru de longues vagues de frissons. Le loup leva sa main vers le visage du brun, prenant son menton en coupe.

-Attends.

Patmol venait d'introduire deux doigts chargés de salive en lui, et il crispa légèrement les mâchoires. Le chien venait de lui toucher facilement _Le_ point sensible, et la présence du Louveteau émoustillait ses sens. Chaque vague de plaisir faisait sortir une giclée de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui éclaboussait le fauteuil et les jambes du brun déjà humides.

Comme hypnotisé, Harry bassa la tête pour contempler les tâches.

-Non.

Le loup attrapa de nouveau le menton désobéissant, l'obligeant à redresser la tête. Il exigeait qu'Harry le contemple, lui. Pour comprendre, pour assimiler.

Il sentait Patmol s'arcbouter contre ses hanches. Il vit les yeux du brun s'écarquillaient, observant par delà son oreille et su qu'il avait eu raison. Le chien devait être coruscant : la tête rejetée en arrière, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son torse, la bouche ouverte exaltant des râles des plaisirs. Patmol bousculait Lunard avec son corps, et le Loup tenait bon.

C'était magnifique.

Le brun ramena sa main vers son sexe, rougi, debout, durci, déjà prêt à éjaculer. Il ne lui manquer qu'un seul ou deux petits coups et…

-j'ai dit non. attends.

Le Loup-Garou grondait. Il envoya bouler la main derrière l'appui bras du fauteuil pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

-Regardes.

Pour le Loup, les joues rougies et la bouche ouverte étaient tentantes. La langue rose qui gémissait attendait d'être sucée. Son Louveteau avait les tétons dressés. Mais Lunard ne tenait pas se pencher sur ça. Ils n'étaient pas en train de faire l'amour. C'était un apprentissage.

Patmol faiblissait, alors pour l'aider, le loup se mit lui aussi a bouger. D'avant en arrière. Tenant toujours le petit entre ses bras, l'empêchant de se toucher, tellement près que le brun ne pouvait voir que lui.

Le loup savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et il tenait, tenait. Accompagnant Patmol, supportant le poids sur son dos et sur ses hanches. Il avançait de plus en plus vite, se reculant de plus en plus profondément. Et Patmol tapait au bon endroit. Toujours plus loin. Le chien cria, évacuant la trop grande pression. Plusieurs fois, il ne pouvait pas arrêter sans que le Loup ne l'ordonne. Il avait désespérément envie de se libérer à l'intérieur du conduit chaud dans lequel il se tenait. Et Lunard qui le soutenait, lui interdisant tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas assimilé sa leçon, la délivrance.

Et lorsqu'Harry s'affaissa enfin, les bras de part et d'autre des accoudoirs humides du fauteuil, le regard effaré, la respiration erratique, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement, Lunard jouit sur son louveteau, de longues giclées se répandant sur les jambes étendues en dessous de lui. Il senti ses muscles fessiers se contracter et qui permirent ainsi la libération de Patmol qui s'abandonna pantelant sur son dos juste après.

Le Loup ne bougeait plus. Le garçon était toujours dur, il n'avait pas atteint sa propre jouissance. Harry était haletant, douloureusement en érection. Tremblant. Frémissant Répandant son odeur chaude tout autour de lui.

-s'il te plait.

Il était effrayé, troublé et consterné de savoir que le Loup avait gagné : Il ne s'était pas touché.

Un murmure.

-s'il te plaît, Rémus.

Lunard et Patmol, bien que fatigués et en sueurs étaient heureux. Leur louveteau avait accepté la soumission ils pouvaient sentir s'opérer les changements dans les liens. La meute se réorganisait.

-s'il te plait, Rémus, s'il te plait, … dis moi, supplia Harry.

Le loup regarda le garçon qui gémissait, et qui ne faisait plus mine de bouger.

-Vas-y, louveteau, tu peux.

**1 **fiction du site fanfiction. Je n'ai pas demandé à l'auteur si j'avais le droit de la citer toutefois. . c'est un DM*HP. Allez lire elle est bien.


	2. Ancestrale danse peureuse

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre. Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier énormément toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis une review, qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favoris, ou qui la suive. Parce que et bien, c'est la première petite chose que je publie et cela me touche énormément de lire vos messages d'encouragement et de sentir que ma fiction donne envie d'aller plus loin.

Alors merci.

Vraiment. :) (- petit rayon de soleil)

Bien ceci étant posé, je tiens à préciser que j'écris les chapitres au fur et mesure chaque semaine. Je n'en ai pas d'avance, et je ne sais pas encore trop où va me mener cette fic. J'ai quelques idées pour le début, mais je ne sais pas quand je l'arrêterai. Alors si vous avez des idées, des envies sur le devenir des personnages n'hésitaient pas à m'en faire part, et je verrai si cela peut correspondre avec l'idée de base que j'ai de ma fiction.

Je n'ai pas de Béta. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous désire le devenir qu'il où elle n'hésite surtout pas.

Voila. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent. Mais il me plait bien comme cela. Peut-être, que je rajouterai deux trois petites choses par la suite.

Voilà ^^ j'ai fini je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

Ancestrale danse peureuse.

_Drago Malfoy est je crois, (merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot la dessus) né le 6 juin. C'est le jour de son 16__ième__ anniversaire, on est donc en fin de cinquième année si je ne m'abuse… si vous n'êtes pas d'accord dites le moi j'essaierais de corriger. _

S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus Snape détestait cordialement, c'était le fait d'être convié à des réunions où il n'avait rien à faire. D'une part, il avait véritablement l'impression de perdre son temps – regarder (comme un imbécile heureux) son _cher maître_ torturer des Moldus, le laissait passablement indifférent, voir irritable. Et d'autre part, il sentait confusément que l'unique raison pour laquelle il était convié à ce genre de réunion, était que le Mage noir se délectait de son irritabilité latente. Snape aurait tout aussi bien pu dire que Voldemort se foutait carrément de sa gueule, mais il était trop bien éduqué pour cela. Alors il ne le disait pas, pas ouvertement en tout cas.

Mais mettez-vous un tantinet à sa place : observer les jeunes recrues du Lord Noir torturer leurs tous premiers patients, était un spectacle à mourir d'ennui. Surtout pour lui. S'il avait pu les utiliser après, voir même finir le boulot, juste au dernier moment, il s'en serait réjoui. Là, au contraire, il était condamné (oui condamné était bel et bien le mot) à entendre les derniers cris d'appel des mourants, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et surtout, surtout, à voir s'écouler leur sang sur le sol de marbre blanc. Pire ! Il marchait littéralement dessus.

Voldemort exultait.

Snape enrageait.

- Mais que c'était barbare, pensa Snape, de lui infliger une torture pareille. A sa connaissance, jamais Lucius Malfoy par exemple n'avait été obligé d'assister contre son gré à pareil spectacle. Heureusement qu'il voyait arriver la fin de ce calvaire. Snape le savait, c'était bel et bien la dernière réunion du genre à laquelle il participerait, puisque dès le soir… Après, il en était sûr, Voldemort, n'oserait plus le torturer de cette manière. Oh, Snape ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait un autre moyen de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, mais a moins de l'enfermer dans un cachot plusieurs jours pour le priver, le supplice serait inévitablement moins _pire_ que celui qu'il subissait actuellement.

Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le sang qui s'échappait par litres des Moldus, il se mit à revoir le déroulement des différentes étapes de la cérémonie de la soirée. Même si il les connaissait toutes par cœur, Lucius avait était très clair la dessus : il n'était pas question que même le plus infime des détails viennent gâcher l'intronisation. Et c'était à lui, Severus, que le plus gros du protocole incombait. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient que son jeune filleul serait quand à lui - mort de trouille.

Toute la difficulté du problème résidait dans le fait qu'il devait faire les mouvements en même temps que les incantations. Drago le suivrait, de cela Snape en était certain. Tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait dans le sang, pour son jeune filleul se serait instinctif de le suivre _lui_. Mais c'était à lui de donner le bon rythme au rituel. En écoutant son envie à lui. Snape n'avait pas laissé s'exprimer ses envies depuis son seizième anniversaire, tout bonnement, parce que cela lui était interdit. Il lui fallait réapprendre. Et c'était là que tout ce jouerait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Parce que sur cette envie se pariait son avenir au sein de la communauté, certes. Mais pas que. La famille Malfoy au grand complet misait sa postérité au travers de son envie à lui. A Lui, Severus Snape. Pas que Snape en ai peur, non, il n'avait pas eu peur depuis son seizième anniversaire. Mais il se sentait … inquiet. Inquiet et jubilant à l'avance de la place qui l'attendait. Cette place dont il avait tant rêvé. Ce n'était que le premier pas, bien sur, devenir le mécène de Drago. Mais c'était un pas nécessaire pour accéder plus tard, à autre chose.

Alors que le jeune Nott tentait d'éviscéré le plus correctement possible le dernier Moldu encore vivant, sans pleurer-à-fendre-larme-tellement-ses-yeux-le-piquaient-d-indignation-d-horreur-où-de-ce-que-vous-voulez, Voldemort se tourna vers Snape, l'observant. Il avait bien remarqué qu'aujourd'hui en plus du dédain dont il faisait preuve à chaque réunion de ce type, son mangemort était … ailleurs. Et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Jamais auparavant Snape n'avait fait preuve d'un manque de concentration aussi flagrant. Les yeux d'un noir d'encre qui d'habitude ne se lassaient pas de lui lancer des éclairs furibonds, s'étaient aujourd'hui détournés.

Le seigneur des ténèbres savait par Lucius Malfoy que le soir même se préparait une intronisation. Il avait d'ailleurs fait mandé Snape presque uniquement dans le but de le garder plus longtemps que prévu, enfin de retarder les réjouissances. Son but premier étant tout de même de s'amuser à ces dépends. Petit interlude dans sa conquête du monde magique, qu'il adorait particulièrement. Et en ce début de soirée son mangemort, ne semblait pas être si énervé que cela. Voldemort était donc tout particulièrement désappointé.

Désappointé ET frustré que son amusement ne fonctionne pas.

Il se demandait même si Lucius Malfoy ne lui avait pas caché une information primordiale. Que Snape est légèrement l'esprit ailleurs à l'idée de la fête qui s'organisait, il pouvait le comprendre, mais qu'il soit totalement dans les vapes, cela dépassait de trop son entendement pour qu'il n'y voit pas quelque chose de suspect. Délaissant le jeune Théodore Nott qui venait d'accomplir sa tâche, il s'approcha du maitre des potions.

- Snape, viens me voir lorsque nous auront fini notre petite réunion, veux-tu ? J'aimerai t'entretenir d'un sujet qui me tient à cœur, sussura t'il.

…

* * *

…

…

La société _Vampiresque_ étant ce qu'elle était, Drago se trouvait présentement au milieu d'une gigantesque salle souterraine aux piliers polis, énormes et sombres. D'immenses lustres pendaient du plafond et se reflétaient lugubrement sur les colonnes précédemment citées. Enfin, Drago pensait que les reflets étaient lugubres… apparemment, ce n'était le cas pour personne d'autre que lui dans la salle.

Il faut dire qu'il était un peu nerveux, voire légèrement angoissé. Le fait qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour de son intronisation devait surement y être pour quelque chose. L'absence de son mécène –autrement appelé : « Vampire mentor » - devait également y tenir une grande part. Ils s'étaient vu la veille au soir, pourtant, et son mécène avait été sarcastique à souhait. Comportement normal d'un vampire adulte en présence de son futur protégé. Cela avait rassuré Drago de savoir que malgré l'ouverture de la cérémonie, son parrain restait… et bien son parrain, tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Dans le silence de son esprit (ca y est : il était devenu fou à cause de l'angoisse qui montait), Drago estimait que le mot mécène faisait vraiment vieillot. Son bien aimé et heureux père (vous remarquerez l'ironie de cette phrase) lui avait déjà expliqué l'importance des traditions. Et pourtant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'utilité réelle de parler dans un langage archaïque… Apres tout, si plus personne n'est là pour comprendre la signification d'un mot, pourquoi continuer envers et contre tous à l'employer ?

Autant expliquer clairement les faits, plutôt que de les cacher sous des thermes d'éducation arriérée.

Par exemple, il préférait des mots comme « protecteur », « mentor » ou encore « tuteur ». Oui, tuteur n'était vraiment pas mal pour expliquer cette relation de Vampire adulte à Vampire nouveau-né. Apres tout, Severus aurait pour charge de lui enseigner les coutumes si chères à son paternel, de le guider, en quelque sorte vers la voix de la raison. De la sagesse aurait-il dit, ironique, si-il avait été là.

Mais justement, il n'était pas là.

Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était si inquiet, se rappela soudain Drago.

Son paternel lui avait pourtant bien rappelé le matin même l'importance de cette cérémonie, à quel point elle aurait un impact sur sa position sociale à lui d'abord Drago, mais surtout à lui : Lucius. Non pas que son père avait véritablement besoin de cette cérémonie pour monter en grade dans la société vampiresque, songea la blond, c'était plutôt qu'il en ressentait la nécessité pour garder sa position au sein de cette même société. Ce qui pour Drago, ne changeait quasiment rien en réalité. Il lui fallait juste faire son entrée aussi correctement que possible. C'est-à-dire, sans retard d'aucune sorte, ni de sa part, ni de celle de son _mécène_.

Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas la consonance de ce mot…

Etait-ce de sa faute à lui, si Voldemort avait justement organisé une « petite réunion » le jour de son seizième anniversaire ?

Indubitablement non.

Pourtant, les vampires étant ainsi faits que bien qu'il ne se soit même pas encore fait mordre, le retard de Séverus lui serait certainement attribué. Soit disant, parce que c'était Sa cérémonie d'intronisation.

- N'importe quoi songea Drago, logiquement, si il fallait désigner un coupable, se serait plutôt Voldemort, et non Séverus où lui-même. Parfois, la cohérence de ses ancêtres lui semblait pour le moins brumeuse, voir carrément nébuleuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et se rendit compte que son paternel semblait bouillir antérieurement. Oh, il ne bouillait jamais ouvertement d'ailleurs, … mais enfin, il bouillait bel et bien.** 1** Les lèvres pincées, le nez relevé dans une marque de dédain, il ne cessait de regarder en direction de l'immense porte en Chêne sculpté qui Ouvrait sur le Majestueux couloir des Souterrains du Manoir Malfoy, couloir par lequel devait arriver son parrain.

Le cercle de ses aïeux s'agitait également remarqua Drago. Rien de réellement bien flagrant pour un œil extérieur, mais enfin, ce n'est tout de même pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait assister à pareil spectacle. Imaginez des vampires se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, certes de façon distinguée, et peu visible. Mais enfin, par rapport à leur complète immobilité habituelle, cela se percevait fortement. L'objet de la réunion Voldemorienne doit être primordial, se dit Drago, en les observant.

Il en était tout à ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas l'entrée que venait d'effectuer son parrain. Bien que le masque snapien soit en place, les vampires comprirent immédiatement la raison de son retard… La tête fière, le dos droit, Severus Snape s'avançait au centre de la salle vers la famille Malfoy, d'un pas mesuré, … mais la manche droite de sa robe totalement arrachée, laissant voir une estafilade qui courait de son coude à son poignet.

Aussi, lorsqu'il atteint le cercle des vampires, personne ne pipa mot, ne voulant pas risquer sa fureur. Severus Snape était certes un Vampire ayant l'âge adulte, mais n'en restait pas moins un jeune vampire, de seulement quelques années. Et, ce fait bien connu (même de certains moldus –qui–en-écrivaient-des-livres-dessus), - les jeunes vampires sont parfois inconséquent, voire terriblement susceptibles - ne laissait pas de place pour imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si l'un d'entre eux ouvrait la bouche pour le raillait.

La seule chose importante désormais était que la cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Drago s'approcha de son parrain et lui fit face. Chacun savait sa tâche, sa place, son rôle. C'était une cérémonie vieille comme le monde, songea le blond en retirant sa chemise. A sa connaissance, depuis que le premier vampire sang pur était né, c'était de cette manière que la naissance d'un nouveau membre s'effectuait. Son père lui ayant fait répétait de nombreuses fois durant les dernières vacances, Drago pouvait sans crainte de mauvaises bourdes, laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Il n'avait qu'à s'abandonner aux bras de son parrain. D'abord s'allonger sur l'autel de pierre froide. Rester détendu, pendant que la mélopée entonnée par les spectateurs - restés en retrait quelques marches en dessous - s'élevait dans les airs.

Les vampires autour de lui et de son parrain avaient commencé à tourner autour de l'autel. Son père s'étant fondu lui aussi dans le cercle, ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux, au centre. Séverus ferma les yeux, laissant la musique faire son œuvre. Il ne voulait pas se louper, aller trop vite, lui avait-il expliqué la veille au soir. Il était adulte certes, mais jeune encore. D'habitude, les mécènes étaient choisi bien plus âgés que cela. Le choix s'était porté sur son parrain, parce que son père avait fait pression sur les anciens. Severus était avant tout un ami de sa mère, c'était un peu d'elle qu'il apportait avec lui. Il était aussi capable d'une patience, d'un contrôle de soi impressionnant pour un vampire de Vingt ans.

Les femmes humaines n'étaient pas autorisées à participer à l'intronisation. Drago eu soudain un éclair fulgurant de lucidité : elles n'étaient là que pour procréer, en réalité. Il imaginait sans peine, toutes ses femmes, ses mères, anonymes que l'histoire de son peuple avait reléguées aux oubliettes. Celles sans qui cette société ne pouvait pas exister, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas d'héritier. Celles, qu'elle laissait pourtant volontairement de côté, à partir de la morsure.

La relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère ne serait plus jamais la même… Il ne la comprendrait plus, elle ne l'approuverait plus… Les vampires ne voyant pas la vie de la même manière que les humains… Drago se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé la pleurer, au moins un peu, … Il aurait voulu juste ne serait-ce que versait une larme. Pour sa mère certes, mais aussi pour son humanité. Car il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, si les femmes n'étaient plus autoriser à voir leur enfant, même de loin, c'était bien parce que leurs enfants n'étaient plus humain. …

Alors que la larme allait tombée, il tourna la tête d'instinct en réponse à l'arrivée de Séverus à son chevet. Un peu comme une marionnette pensa Drago. D'ailleurs, tous les vampires le lui avait dit, même sa mère l'avait prévenu :

- Qu'importe, Drago, que tu ais peur, ou froid, ou faim, ou même envie d'aller au toilettes, la mélodie va te prendre entièrement. Totalement. Même si toi-même tu n'auras pas forcément l'impression de l'entendre. C'est un sortilège tu sais. Un sortilège terriblement ancien. Tu bougeras comme il faut, au moment où il faut. Tu n'étais pas obligé de répéter sais-tu, tu l'aurais fait, tu le feras, quoi qu'il arrive…

Le vampire le dominait déjà lorsqu'il était debout, mais allongé, c'était encore pire réalisa Drago, surtout en étant torse nu, en pantalon de soie. Il avait le froid soudain, l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre montant, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras, ses épaules, son torse. Le frisson le parcouru entièrement, sous l'œil amusé du vampire qui le regardait. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, n'en eu même pas envie. Il n'avait pas conscience de perdre ses couleurs, d'en devenir blanc. S'il pouvait encore penser de lui-même, Drago était aussi lucide. Il se rendait bien compte que le sortilège avait pris le pas sur ses envies.. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, qu'il avait _envie_ de faire, était de regarder son parrain.

Comme pour lui dire, doucement … pas trop vite, ... s'il te plait, … pas trop fort…

Severus s'assit sur le rebord de l'autel, prenant gentiment la tête du blond entre ses mains, pour la poser sur ses genoux, relevant son torse de l'autel pour le décaler. La mélodie millénaire s'intensifia. Les mains levées, la tête en arrière, leurs cous dévoilés, les vampires psalmodiaient. Drago décida soudain que voir son parrain le mordre était au dessus de ses forces, et il ferma les yeux. Il avait parfaitement conscience ainsi de s'abandonner encore un peu plus.

Il avait peur.

De cette morsure, de cette future-foutue-vie à laquelle son paternel l'avait préparé depuis son plus jeune âge. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rebrousser chemin, redevenir un petit garçon, faire une bêtise et se faire gronder gentiment par sa mère. À la place, il lui fallait tourner le cou, laisser son parrain le mordre et admettre qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se sentir… vivant.

Son _parrain_.

Drago se raccrochait désespérément à ce mot. Tant qu'il était humain, Séverus restait son parrain… après il deviendrait son _mécène_.

Un vampire adulte n'ayant pas encore eu d'apprenti ne pouvait prétendre à un rang élevé dans la hiérarchie. Pour Séverus, Drago était perspicace, cette intronisation était une bénédiction, à condition bien sur, que le plus âgé fasse preuve d'une grande rapidité pour lui apprendre comment se comporter. Drago savait que son parrain voulait plus que tout avoir une bonne place dans leur communauté. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son mécène ne reculerait devant aucune méthode pour lui inculquer la bonne conduite. Plus vite Drago apprendrait, plus vite Séverus montera en grade, son intransigeance ainsi que ses facultés vampiriques également.

Il avait terriblement peur de cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, lui demander de faire. Son père lui avait expliqué que cette peur était naturelle, mais que Drago se _devait_ de passer au-dessus… pour le bien de la famille Malfoy. Que la peur était négligeable, et qu'une fois la transformation effectuée il en rirait.

Actuellement, le cou à quelques millimètres seulement des crocs du vampire qui le tenait, Drago espérait simplement qu'il puisse encore rire un jour. Ses mains agrippèrent la robe noire que portait son parrain. Il sentait l'odeur du vampire. Il devinait malgré sa blessure au bras, sa force et sa puissance.

Et surtout, surtout, il percevait son envie… insidieuse et perfide… l'envie du vampire pour l'humain. Un désir non dit, certainement pas avoué, mais pourtant aussi réel que si Séverus le criait. Parce que c'était ainsi que les vampires voyaient les humains. C'était d'ailleurs une envie visible qui se révélait au grand jour, pour les humains-calices. Là encore, ce n'était tellement pas un secret que les Moldus en faisait des gorges chaudes, et qu'ils avaient même fait des _films_ dessus. Drago se rappelait parfaitement la fois où son grand père paternel l'avait appris. Il avait été vert de rage, et pour se calmer avait du tuer pas moins d'une dizaine de Moldus.

Severus le remonta encore légèrement. La mélodie finissait ses derniers accords.

Heureusement, Drago n'était pas destiné à être le calice de Séverus, mais seulement son apprenti. Il aurait ressenti sinon, lui aussi un désir pour la créature puissante et magnifique à ses côtés. D'ailleurs Severus avait-il un calice ? La question s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

Un souffle près de son oreille.

Délicatement, le blond ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. A cet instant, il se sentait bien, presque en sécurité, en accord avec lui même. Séverus lui avait laissé le temps de mettre ses idées au clair. Le vampire lui paraissait chaud, captivant.

Un ordre,

Drago sut en regardant les deux puits noirs qui lui faisaient face que l'humain avait peur, mais que le vampire qu'il allait devenir ne serait, ne pourrait pas être martyrisé.

Murmuré au creux du cou…

Severus resserra son étreinte.

Le mécéna était une association, pas une contrainte, et Drago le comprit enfin. Cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens. Lui allait apprendre les bases, Severus allait apprendre la patience et la distinction. Le blond n'avait plus froid.

Détend toi…

Et Drago oublia tout.

Tout ce qui n'était pas Séverus.

Il oublia son moi-humain le confiant au vampire, abdiquant, sa tête partie en arrière, ses mains se relâchèrent. Il souffla et …

…

* * *

…

…

Dans le _Majestueux_ salon du _Majestueux_ Manoir Malfoy se tenait Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la fenêtre d'où elle s'était placée pour admirer le parc, depuis le matin. Elle l'avait aidé à se préparer, faisant elle-même la mise en plis de son pantalon de soie, de sa robe noire de cérémonie. Il n'avait rien dit. Elle non plus. À la place, elle lui avait souri. Pas d'un sourire éclatant de vie, éblouissant comme le soleil, non Narcissa ne s'en serait pas sentie capable. D'un sourire qui voulait dire, tu verras, cela va aller, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passé. Tu as peur aujourd'hui, mais demain tu auras oublié.

Comme elle aurait voulu…

Oublier, Oh, la mère qu'elle était ne se faisait pas d'illusions… si Lui pouvait l'oublié, elle, elle devrait vivre jusqu'à la fin avec cette hantise … avoir perdu son fils unique …

Il était parti accompagné de son père, il avait descendu, cet escalier qui lui était interdit. Tout l'après midi, elle les avait vu passé. Le boudoir dans lequel elle se tenait, s'ouvrait directement sur le hall d'entré. S'ils l'avaient remarqué, sentant son odeur, ils n'avaient même pas tournés la tête dans sa direction. Superbement indifférents. Un par un, les représentants des deux espèces étaient descendus. Heureusement, que seule la dernière génération avait le droit de vivre dans le manoir. Narcissa aurait été folle si elle avait du croiser ces vampires tous les jours.

Pour ce donner une contenance, elle avait du demander à Dolly, son elfe personnel, de lui tenir prête une tasse de thé, tout au long de la journée. Cette procession d'aïeuls d'un autre âge, lui donnait froid dans le dos.

En acceptant ce mariage avec la famille Malfoy ses parents savaient pertinemment à quoi s'en tenir. Mais avaient ils eu réellement le choix ? Narcissa ne le pensait pas Androméda, leurs sœur ainée, ayant auparavant épousé un Longdubat sans l'accord de la famille Black, les demandes en mariages pour Bellatrix et elle-même s'étaient faites plus rare. Bella avait pu obtenir un mariage avec les Lestrange, mais elle était la deuxième, mieux placé pour apporter une dote importante. Narcissa, n'était que la dernière. Alors oui, ses parents avaient le choix de la marier à Lucius, en sachant indubitablement ce qu'il était, mais ce n'était pas un vrai choix. C'était cela où devenir vieille fille.

-Madame Malfoy désire t'elle encore du thé ?

La petite voix qui venait de parler semblant sortir du sol, appartenait à Dolly. Narcissa était tellement habituée à cette relation d'esclavage, qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne respectait le travail des elfes de maison, ni même qu'elle approuvait les sévisses corporels qu'ils pouvaient s'infliger d'eux même, c'était juste qu'elle avait toujours connu ce mode de fonctionnement. Elle savait que ses elfes étaient bien traités, correctement logé et nourri, et cela lui semblait l'essentiel.

Dolly, sentant que sa maitresse n'avait pas du l'entendre répéta sa question, d'une voix un peu plus forte. Et Narcissa l'entendant, lui répondit qu'elle aurait bien voulu de « ces charmants petits galets bretons ».

Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à manger quoi que ce fût au déjeuner, et elle sentait cruellement le manque de nourriture arriver. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir avaler beaucoup, alors autant s'en tenir à sa friandise préférée n'est ce pas ?

Dolly, n'étant pas dupe une seconde du manège de sa maitresse qu'elle avait vu naitre, eu un petit sourire avant de claquer des doigts pour s'en aller préparer le plateau.

Laissée à elle-même, Narcissa laissa de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder allégrement :

Après tout, pour elle-même c'était vrai que ce mariage s'était avéré être un bon choix. Narcissa pouvait le reconnaitre. Lucius l'avait traité avec respect, leur entente était cordiale au lieu d'affectueuse. Parfois même, elle se plaisait à imaginer qu'ils étaient tous les deux amis. Pas que se soit possible qu'une simple humaine devienne amie avec un Vampire, mais enfin, cela la maintenait de bonne humeur.

Elle ne manquait de rien, avait même parfois envie de tout jeter par les fenêtres tellement l'opulence de ce Majesteux-Manoir-de-la-famille-Malfoy lui pesait certains soirs. Le parc et le manoir étaient tout simplement somptueux, et elle avait même un fils qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise alternative que cela de la marier à Lucius Malfoy…

Seulement son petit bout de chou à qui elle avait appris à marcher, à se tenir droit et à dire merci était aussi l'enfant de son mari. Et même si Narcissa avait essayé de faire abstraction de cela, au moins au début, dans ses première années, plus Drago grandissait, plus elle voyait arriver le jour maudit de son _intronisation_.

La belle blonde eu un reniflement de mépris alors qu'elle pensait ce mot.

_Intronisation_. Pourquoi ne pas dire marquage pendant qu'on y était ! Son fils lui avait fait penser à un petit veau que l'on emmène à l'abattoir…

Ayant grandie dans la famille Black, elle avait toujours su l'histoire de la dynastie à laquelle elle appartenait désormais. On la racontait comme une fable aux petits sorciers sang-purs. Cela faisait partit intégrante de l'histoire de la magie, et les sorciers avaient un profond respect pour cette légende, ancrés au plus profond d'eux même. Donc Narcissa avait toujours su, depuis qu'elle s'était fiancée à Lucius, ce qui arriverait à son enfant. Et à chacun de ses anniversaires, elle sentait la peur poindre encore un peu plus.

Que c'était cours, seize ans.

Surtout pour la mère, réalisa t'elle, après tout Drago n'en aurait bientôt plus rien à faire.

Elle avait vécu l'année qui venait de s'écouler comme dans un rêve, ne vivant que pour son fils, le couvrant de cadeaux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'enfermer dans une tour et ne jamais le laisser s'en aller pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mordre. D'ailleurs, elle en avait même rêvé !

Et au petit matin, il lui avait fallu toute sa force pour ne pas être tenté de le faire en vrai…

Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle le savait, et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas mis son plan à exécution.

Drago était un vampire. Enfin, non, pas encore se corrigea t'elle d'elle même, seule la morsure pouvait le faire devenir véritablement vampire, mais il l'avait dans le sang. C'était dans ses gênes. Dans son corps, dans sa magie,… c'était en lui. Et l'enfermer n'aurait rien changé. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il aurait tenu un jour ou deux, peut être une petite semaine avant de se mettre à hurler de douleurs.

Narcissa le savait, une mère déjà par le passé avait essayé de contrer le sortilège, c'était dans la légende que lui racontait son père lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et la mère (dont elle avait oublié le nom), n'avait pas tenu... Entendant les supplications de son enfant qui avait mal, qui avait _besoin_ de la morsure d'un de ses ancêtres, elle avait fini par lui ouvrir. Narcissa se savait incapable de faire le moindre mal à Drago, même par magie interposée. Et en temps que mère, elle préférait le savoir Heureux et Vivant, dans la vie qu'il avait toute tracée devant lui, qu'hurlant de douleur et enfermé. Surtout que jamais Lucius ne l'aurait laissé terminer son projet.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait comme un mantra depuis ce matin en boucle, pour essayer de trouver quelques points positifs à la situation.

Si elle était honnête envers elle-même, elle reconnaissait que cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Ce fils, elle l'avait aimé, l'aimerait encore jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais lui aller bientôt la considérer comme –et uniquement comme – sa génitrice. Pour elle, il était tout, et pour lui, … elle ne serait bientôt plus rien…

Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle. Puissante et dévastatrice.

Dolly revient sur ces entrefaites avec le plateau. Elle avait pris le temps de mettre les galets en pyramide les uns au dessus des autres. Elle avait placé sur un deuxième plateau en argent, des petits pots contenant de la confiture, du miel, du chocolat fondu, pour que sa maitresse puisse tremper dedans ses gâteaux comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite fille.

Que la vie a passée vite, se dit Narcissa en voyant les deux plateaux. Elle n'avait plus trempé ses gâteaux dans un pot depuis son sixième anniversaire. Souriant à son elfe, elle lui fit signe de s'assoir avec elle. A deux, l'attente serait surement moins longue, et puis Dolly était tellement heureuse que cela fit réellement plaisir à Narcissa de partager son gouter improvisé avec son elfe.

Dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réciter les paroles de son père. Elle se revoyait, assise par terre dans leur chambre, au milieu de ses deux grandes sœurs. Lui sur le lit, elle pas plus haute que trois pommes et demie :

« La légende raconte qu'au commencement, il n'y avait pas d'humain sorcier. La magie pourtant existait déjà, et elle s'était fondue dans bien d'espèces : les sirènes, les centaures, les elfes, les gobelins, et tant d'autres. L'Homme fut la dernière espèce animale à en être investi.

Les premiers sorciers ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui leur arrivait. Leurs propres parents étant Moldus, leurs voisins étant Moldus, leurs sœurs et leurs frères étant Moldus. Bien souvent, les modes de communications étant encore particulièrement précaires, ils n'apprenaient que bien plus tard l'existence d'autres sorciers.

Ils faisaient peur aux autres habitants de leur village, et parfois même en étaient durement chassés.

Après quelques générations, toutefois, leur nombre s'étoffa, et les autres espèces animales magiques furent obligées de tenir compte de leur avis. Après quelques réunions préliminaires, il s'avéra que les Humains étaient bel et bien incapables seuls de comprendre et de gérer la magie qui coulait en eux. Après tout, mes très chères filles, nous sommes la seule espèce magique ayant des individus de notre espèce ne possédant de magie.

Prenons comme exemple les nains, les licornes, les géants ou encore les hippogriffes, tous les individus de ces espèces ont de la magie. Pas l'Homme, ce n'est pas un défaut à proprement parlé, juste une curiosité.

Certaines espèces acceptèrent de nous guider, pour nous permettre de comprendre pleinement qui nous étions, nous les sorciers. Oh, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, ces espèces trouvaient parfaitement bien leur compte dans cet arrangement. Les gobelins par exemple, voulurent gérer notre argent, nous n'avions rien à faire d'autre que le déposer à la banque, mais nous devions payer une taxe…, encore d'actualité je crois.

- Les elfes de maisons eux, ont choisi de nous éduquer, c'est cela père ? demanda Andromèda.

- Oui, c'est cela, les elfes n'enfantent pas aussi rapidement que nous autres les sorciers, et de devoir s'occuper de nos enfants les comblèrent de joie. Bien évidement toutes les espèces ne participèrent pas à ce qu'elles appelèrent cette « mascarade ».

Il se trouve qu'après quelques siècles de paix toute relative (les-incessantes-guerres- gobelines-reprenant-de-plus-belle-maintenant-qu-ils-avaient-un-apport-financier-continu), les sorciers étaient de plus en plus nombreux des « accidents » se produisirent. Je ne vais pas vous parler de probabilité maintenant, parce qu'il me semble encore un peu tôt pour ca, dit Cygnus black dans un sourire, mais cela n'étonna personne lorsqu'ils se produisirent.

Des animaux non magiques réussirent à s'attaquer aux sorciers. Que se soient volontairement où pas, l'histoire l'a oublié. En quelques années, un peu partout dans le monde se créa ce que l'Histoire appela les Hybrides. Grâce à ce que m'en a dit mon père et ce dont je me rappelle, le premiers cas fut je crois, un sorcier mordu par une Hyène. **2** Au début il ne se passa rien de bien extraordinaire, mais ses pouvoirs bientôt changèrent, et il ne put plus les contrôler.** 3** Aujourd'hui, on appelle ses descendants les « goules ».

- Comme celle qu'il y a au grenier ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Oui, ma chérie, comme celle qu'il y a au grenier. Ses infortunés sorciers ne savaient plus qui ils étaient, ni ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce fut l'anarchie pendant quelques années en Afrique, parce que les goules se multipliaient rapidement et qu'elles dévastaient les sépultures pour manger les morts. A la manière du charognard dont elle étaient issues.

Il fallu une organisation phénoménale, une entente entre les différentes espèces pour réussir à endiguer le fléau et restreindre la volonté des goules. Aussi, pour prévenir tout nouveau accident de ce genre, puisque de part le monde il existe de nombreux animaux potentiellement dangereux, on organisa un concile.

- Un con-ssi-lle ? demanda Narcissa de sa voix de petite fille.

- Un concile, ma chérie, oui c'est cela, une grande réunion, une très grande réunion si tu préfères.

Lors de cette réunion, on débâtit, on critiqua, on cria, on s'excusa, on négocia, on hurla, on controversa,… mais après quelques centaines d'heures de travail acharné de part et d'autre, il en sortit un texte historique :

« Il est admis, par l'ensemble des espèces présentes au concile de l'an 200 ce qui suit :

- Les sorciers sont les seuls individus susceptibles d'être atteints du « Syndrome Hybridant », étant donné qu'ils appartiennent à la seule espèce non magiquement complète.

- Si par malheur, un « Syndrome Hybridant » devait se reproduire, n'ayant pas pour déclencheur l'espèce non-magique _Hyaena hyaena_, alors les sorciers devront appliquer le sortilège nouvellement créer à cette fin : _Limitata dynastia _**4 **. »

C'était à ce moment là, Narcissa s'en rappelait très bien qu'elle et ses sœurs éclataient de rire, de ce rire enfantin, si communicatif, du fait que leur père prenait sa grosse voix et roulait des yeux. Pourtant, la légende n'était pas finie, et leur père dans un sourire voulait remettre la fin de la légende au soir prochain, sous prétexte n'écoutaient plus. Le jeu c'était alors de le supplier pour qu'il recommence à raconter, avec ses mimiques comme il le faisait si bien, en s'excusant de l'avoir interrompu. Cela ne fonctionnait pas souvent, éducation Black oblige, mais de temps à autre, lorsque l'heure le lui permettait, son père reprenait.

- Madame ne mange pas ses gâteaux, Madame veut d'autres gâteaux ? demanda Dolly.

Tournant la tête, Narcissa sourit à celle qui l'avait élevée, et d'un air penaud prit un gâteau et le trempa dans le pot qui était devant elle - celui au chocolat- merlin, que c'était bon... Malheureusement, elle était gourmande. Et lorsqu'elle commençait, la digne Madame Malfoy avait bien du mal à s'arrêter. Les yeux de Dolly pétillaient de malice, et Narcissa repris un autre gâteau… et encore un…

Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pu oublier la fin de la légende, car après la hyène égyptienne, se fut un loup alpin qui mordit en sorcier en voyage,… puis une chauve souris qui suça le sang d'un palefrenier voulant protéger ses cheveux… un léopard croqua un chasseur africain... Curieusement, le sort n'eu pas le même résultat sur les trois hybrides ainsi formés.

Chez le premier, il restreignit la bête en l'obligeant à n'apparaitre qu'à la pleine lune, et il permit aux sorciers mordu d'avoir, malgré leur triste état, des relations d'humain à humain, voir des relations avec d'autres espèces vivantes en imposant le marquage.

Chez le second, il contraignit le premier vampire à prendre une humaine pour épouse, afin de garder une part de sentiments et de souvenirs. Il favorisa la lignée en donnant le jour à un descendant masculin à chaque génération. Par contre, les vampires ne provenant pas de la lignée de descendants directe et étant mordus tout de même –lors de combats par exemple- perdirent cette capacité à convoler avec les humains et a engendrer un héritier.

Narcissa connaissait plus cette partie de la légende, puisque la Majestueuse Bibliothèque du Majestueux Manoir de la famille Malfoy comportait tout les livres existant sur le sujet. Elle savait que la Famille Malfoy bien qu'étant les premiers Vampires, ne correspondaient pas tout à fait aux autres membres de leur espèces. Ils étaient capables d'un contrôle de soi impressionnant, et ils étaient d'une loyauté sans faille aux membres de leur lignée.

Ils étaient en quelques sorte le trait d'union entre des vampires de « seconde main » (Narcissa n'aimait pas ce mot, elle le trouvait péjoratif, alors qu'elle connaissait personnellement des vampires qui en faisaient parti et qui étaient tout aussi capable qu'un Malfoy) et les humains.

Enfin, le sortilège agit sur les léopard-garoux de manière totalement différente. Formant une bande à part, de sorciers n'étant transformés qu'à l'adolescence (pour les garçons) qu'après l'enfantement (pour les femmes), gouvernée par une triade dirigeante, et n'ayant que peu de prise avec le monde extèrieur.

Elle trempa un dernier gâteau dans le pot de chocolat, et remercia son elfe d'un signe de tête. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fini la pyramide de galet. Dolly finissait de rassembler les pots sur le plateau, lorsque Snape entra dans le boudoir.

- Narcissa, il faut que je te parle ... une demande du Lord, murmura le Vampire, s'avançant vers cette femme qu'il respectait.

* * *

**1 **J'imagine Lucius Malfoy Bouillit ^^

**2 **conf wikipédia à goule.

**3** oui, je sais je n'ai pas été cherché l'idée très, très loin… flemme d'imagination… ^^

**4 **Dynastie limitée

* * *

PS : cela fait deux chapitres que je publie et je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas mis l'obligatoire : tout à JKR. Désolé je réparerai cette faute au chapitre trois.


	3. Calins, reminiscences et inquiétude

je sais, je suis en retard. voir même carrément à la bourre.

je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. mais j'espère quand vous le mettant, j'aurais le tilt ! d'arret de page blanche.

merci en tout cas de me lire, merci pour les reviews! merci merci beaucoup.

ca me fait toujours plaisir, même après quelques mois de rien... et pardon pour l'attente.

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagal se trouvait sur le perron du 12 square Grimaurd, à Londres. La pluie fine et persistante transperçait sa cape et elle commençait lentement mais sérieusement à s'impatienter. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir mis des protections supplémentaires ! Pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes elle maudit Albus et ses mots de passe farfelus, qui l'obligeaient à attendre que quelqu'un daigne venir lui ouvrir la porte.

Elle toqua pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, sur la porte en espérant qu'aucun Moldu ne passerait par là. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'attendre aussi longtemps sous la pluie et était encore habillée à la mode sorcière, avec sa robe écossaise.

Heureusement, alors qu'un promeneur venait juste de tourner le coin de la rue, Remus entrouvrit (Enfin !) cette P…. de porte et elle pu lui communiquer le mot de passe : Fariboles. Quelle originalité, vraiment ! pensa la directrice des Gryffondors.

Elle était venue, sous l'insistance du loup garou. Parce qu'il y avait un problème avec Harry, et qu'aucun des deux hommes, Sirius comme Remus, n'avaient d'idée potentiellement objective et réalisable sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Pour Lunard, le marquage s'était on ne peut mieux passé. Mais, pour le jeune c'était certainement une autre histoire.

Minerva n'était pas plus que cela étonnée, la sorcière en elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu'une meute de loup garou ne se gérait pas tout à fait comme on gère une maison ou une famille. Parce que les liens entre les individus de la meute sont des liens magiques.

Minerva avec ses réflexions avait parfois la désagréable impression d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes… des _liens magiques_, pour une _meute de loup garou_. Elle pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer la tête de son collègue et ami Severus Snape, si par malheur il la surprenait à dire de pareilles évidences. Cela lui semblait tellement flagrant dit de cette façon-ci. Le loup garou _est_ après tout un animal rempli de magie. Pourtant, vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas une idée totalement idiote, puisque effectivement, le jeune Potter avait très certainement mal réagi –ou tout du moins réagi de manière non conforme- au lien nouvellement créé.

A ce qu'elle avait rapidement compris, lorsque ce matin là, Sirius l'avait contacté par cheminée, Harry avait de la fièvre. Une véritable fièvre de cheval ambulant. Et comme le marquage était une affaire intime entre les membres de la meute, Ils n'avaient pas pu et pas voulu, demander de l'aide aux autres membres de l'ordre.

Avant de se rendre à Londres, Minerva était passée en coup de vent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, pour parler à demi-mot avec Pompom. Malgré sa confiance envers l'infirmière de l'école et amie, Minerva n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire exactement de quoi il retournait, sans l'accord exprès de Remus elle n'osait pas. Elle était purement et simplement bloquée.

C'était une sensation quelque peu frustrante pour elle qui était toujours maitresse d'elle-même. Mais c'était aussi une sensation, qui apparaissait très souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de près ou de loin de Remus Lupin. Et avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'y habituer, voir même à apprécier cette retenue qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Alors, elle avait du employer des ruses de langage détourné pour restreindre aux maximum les informations qu'elle transmettait à son estimée amie. Pompom, sans être dupe une seconde, avait su comprendre au-delà des mots, qui cela concernait, et elle lui avait facilement donné une potion contre la fièvre. Potion qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans son petit sac, accroché à sa ceinture.

En entrant dans la noble demeure de la noble famille Black, la sorcière sentie au plus profond d'elle-même le malaise qui régnait dans les lieux. Au fur et à mesure des années, sans le montrer au vu et su des yeux du monde, elle était devenue très proche des deux hommes qui étaient les parrains de cœur d'Harry. Elle aurait deviné, même sans le lien, qu'ils étaient inquiets. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, afin d'administrer le plus rapidement possible le remède à son élève. Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche, Remus lui fit signe de ne pas monter, pas encore...

Il voulait lui donner des informations supplémentaires.

C'était quelque chose d'étrange ce lien, pensa encore une fois Minerva. Elle avait beau y être familiarisée depuis toutes ces années, parfois, comme en ce moment, elle s'en étonnait encore. Depuis, 30 secondes qu'elle était rentrée dans Grimmaurd place, sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée elle avait sans doute compris plus de faits quand une demie heure de conversation. Elle savait par exemple que Sirius se trouvait auprès d'Harry, au premier, dans le lit des deux hommes, qu'ils avaient tentés d'avaler un plateau repas il y avait une heure de cela, mais qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre pu avalés quoi que se soit. Elle savait qu'ils devaient certainement se relayer auprès de leur « louveteau », et que la fièvre dudit louveteau avoisinait les 41°C.

Ils s'installèrent sur le noble canapé (du Noble salon de la Noble maison des Black…), et Rémus pris la parole.

- Un thé ? Minverva ?

- Rémus, soupira la directrice, croyait vous vraiment qu'un thé soit nécessaire ?

- Minerva, je sais que tu es trempée, lui répondit le loup garou dans un sourire fugitif, tu apprécieras certainement un thé….

L'Irlandaise compris au ton, qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouter. Le thé n'était qu'une excuse pour s'échapper un peu de la peur qu'il avait. Et n'importe comment, Minerva le comprit très bien. Alors elle acquiesça, et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne de la cuisine avec son thé préféré.

- Bien, maintenant que tu t'es acquitté de ta tâche avec brio, cela va sans dire, pouvons nous parler de la raison de ma visite ?

Si, le ton était ironique, la répartie n'en était pas moins vraie, et l'homme entreprit de lui expliquer dans le menu détail, son inquiétude. Il lui expliqua rapidement mais très exactement en quoi avait consisté le marquage, ne cachant rien à sa mère d'adoption. La sorcière sentit parfaitement le moment où Le Loup remplaça l'humain. Dans le ton, les manières qui lui étaient familières et qui pourtant était très différentes de celles de Remus. Elle comprit que Lunard était désemparé devant la maladie soudaine et inexpliquée de son Louveteau et qu'il lui fallait trouver une solution, même éphémère, rapidement, afin de donner un répit au Loup.

Elle s'inquiéta des retombées psychologiques que le marquage pourrait avoir sur Harry, après tout il n'était _en rien_ banal. Remus lui rétorqua qu'à son avis le problème –de la fièvre- était ailleurs.

- Ailleurs, pourquoi cela ailleurs ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que durant le marquage, il n'avait pas l'air surpris, ou affecté en quoi que se soit. Vraiment, Minerva il agissait comme si c'était absolument naturel. Alors je t'accorde que ma magie –et peut être même celle de Sirius- avait déjà dû agir sur lui, mais il n'avait _réellement_ pas l'air troublé. De plus j'ai pris soin de lui dire que tous les marquages étaient différents et qu'ils dépendaient des personnalités de chacun. J'ai même cité quelques exemples, dont le tien, pour bien qu'il s'en imprègne. Non, Minerva, je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de là. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en manque de quelque chose….

- …. De quelque chose ? Mais de quoi exactement ? Remus tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'après une acceptation dans une meute les nouveaux ont besoin de se sentir intégrer. Or, tu es là. Sirius est là, avec lui. Il a déjà tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

- Je sais Minerva, c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que je t'ai demandé à toi de venir. Dans notre hiérarchie tu es la plus importante après Patmol. Et pour Harry, je pensais sincèrement qu'une image de « mère » pouvait être ce qu'il lui manquait. Sirius était de mon avis,… même si apparemment nous nous sommes trompés puisqu'il ne se réveille pas.

- … Sirius était de ton avis ? chuchota Minerva.

La directrice des Gryffondors n'aimait pas plus que ça tester le lien de la meute. Mais parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher- sous des abords toujours honorables- de les taquinait tout les deux la dessus. Lunard ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, et elle supposait que c'était, du même coup, la même chose pour Patmol.

- Oui, je sais, quand une pareille occasion, évidement que le compagnon du loup et de l'avis du Loup, n'empêche cela doit compter au moins un petit peu : il est orphelin Minerva, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Lunard.

Parce que même si il savait que c'était une remarque pour détendre l'atmosphère, et qu'elle ne l'avait absolument pas dite pour le contrarier, ni même pour véritablement se moquer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son louveteau.

- Après cela, rajouta le loup, nous n'avions strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui manquer. Nous n'arrivons pas non plus à faire retomber la fièvre, et je t'avouerais Minerva, que pour le moment, c'est cela qui nous inquiète le plus.

- Avez-vous pensé, tous les deux, que la fièvre était du, très certainement, au manque –quel qu'il soit- qu'il ressent ? Cette question, L'irlandaise l'avait sur le bout de la langue, mais elle décida de ne pas la poser. C'était tellement évident que l'une était la conséquence de l'autre, qu'elle jugeât inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Elle préféra boire sa tasse de thé, attendant flegmatiquement que le Loup en Remus trouve le bon moment pour aller voir Harry. Le thé était chaud, et malgré son inquiétude Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle était bien, finalement dans ce canapé. Elle supposa que c'était dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pu se retrouver Remus et elle tranquillement autour d'une collation depuis quelques temps. Il se trouvait toujours un concours de circonstance pour les tenir occupé, tous les deux.

C'était la guerre, les missions pour Dumbledore, le bon fonctionnement de l'école, les cours à corriger, les batailles à coup d'articles de journaux, … plein de petites, moyennes et grandes choses pour les empêcher de rattraper sur la vie. Où tout simplement le temps qui passe trop vite. Comme un souvenir raté, en noir et blanc, elle se revit dans son bureau, en compagnie d'un Remus Lupin plus jeune à qui elle offrait des gâteaux.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir pensé à lui comme un fétu de paille, qu'un coup de vent un peu fort ferait s'envoler. Il avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, et elle-même avait gérer la situation comme toujours dans ces cas là, lorsqu'un élève venait la voir pour discuter : en lui offrant une oreille compréhensive avec de quoi s'occuper les mains.

Les elfes de Poudlard cuisinaient à l'époque (et encore maintenant) toujours trop de biscuits salés pour le thé des professeurs, et Minerva avait vite compris l'utilisation qu'elle pourrait faire des petites douceurs restantes. Son statut de directrice de la maison Gryffondor lui amenait régulièrement des élèves, en panne d'inspiration pour leur devoir, ayant le mal du pays,où perdu leur animal de compagnie.

Elle avait supposé alors que le problème de Remus Lupin était de cet ordre, et lorsqu'il lui avait raconté doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, de manière hachée et saccadée la mort de sa mère… elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce type de situation et elle avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même comme un écho de la peine de son élève.

Sur une impulsion, elle avait juste posé sa tasse, s'était levée et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le réconfortant autant qu'elle le pouvait mais sachant bien que ce ne serait jamais assez suffisant pour lui faire oublier.

On n'oublie pas sa mère.

Lunard sentit le changement d'atmosphère, de bon enfant elle passa à nostalgique. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre les pensées de sa mère d'adoption, que son inquiétude pour le Louveteau était déjà grande et qu'il ne désirait pas se remémorer un souvenir du passé qui allait, il n'en doutait pas, le faire pleurer. Il se leva de son fauteuil et pris la direction de sa chambre à coucher, pressentant avec raison que la sorcière le suivrait.

Peut être, peut-être qu'il ne se réveillait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez près, parce que le lien encore trop ressent ne lui permettait pas de la ressentir. Peut être qu'en la faisant monter, il allait ouvrir les yeux. Qu'il regarderait autour de lui un peu étonné, un peu perdu, mais qu'il irait bien. Peut être que c'était juste une question de distance…

Patmol lui ouvrit la porte, et rien que de voir son visage, Lunard compris qu'il était toujours endormi. Il y avait cru jusqu'à la dernière marche pourtant. Il fît passer Minerva devant lui, dans leur chambre et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Harry était blanc, une pellicule de fièvre perlait son front. Dans son sommeil, il pinçait les lèvres, ses mains agrippaient le dessus de lit, nerveusement. En le voyant si pommé dans ce grand lit double, Remus et Sirius en retrait, attendant elle ne savait quoi exactement –un miracle de la vie, une prouesse de la magie- la sorcière fût abattue.

Ce lien, éprouvant, lui faisait pressentir que sa seule présence ne suffirait pas à le leur ramener. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, dans une pièce trop petite. Un jeune malade, un nouvellement marqué fiévreux ; c'était éprouver de l'affliction, c'était goûter trop tôt à la douleur ; ça la pris au ventre, aux trippes ; c'était monstrueux.

En deux secondes, alors que d'un élan incontrôlable elle prenait l'adolescent dans ses bras, épinglant son corps souffrant contre sa poitrine, les deux hommes furent assis à ses côtés. Les trois piliers de la meute contre un tourment. Les deux amants, aidés d'une stabilité inébranlable contre une maladie. La voix de la raison assistée de deux forces de la nature contre l'angoisse, sourde et profonde de la possibilité de perte.

Harry gémit.

Sirius se releva d'un bond, et envoya valdinguer aux murs divers objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il n'avait jamais bien su gérer le stress, l'attente d'un miracle sans rien pouvoir y faire. Cela faisait trois jours que son filleul était dans cet état. Remus supposa qu'il fallait bien que ses nerfs lâchent à un moment ou à un autre, et il le laissa transformer leur chambre en un capharnaüm indescriptible.

Minerva resserra ses bras. Elle voulait lui transmettre tout ce qu'il n'avait pas reçu jusque là. Elle souhaitait qu'il le ressente, qu'il le vive. Elle voulait faire partir la maladie, elle voulait donner de sa personne, pour cet enfant trop vite grandis : une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un soutien moral d'adulte, la certitude de ne plus être orphelin, une assistance publique pour ses choix de vie, un câlin de femme, de mère adoptive, pourquoi pas ?

Elle sentit la magie s'échappait d'elle, s'en allant chercher celle de Sirius et celle de Remus, pour revenir avers Harry. Une magie primaire, brute, sans baguette, celle incontrôlée des enfants de sorciers. Une espérance.

* * *

Fumseck se lissait les plumes. Sur son perchoir, près du fauteuil du directeur, d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, il se faisait beau. Non pas qu'il n'était pas beau, Fumseck n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas être beau.

Ne pas être beau, c'était le lot des oiseaux communs ; des oiseaux que l'on oubliait dès qu'on les voyait, des volatils si insignifiants qu'ils ne portaient même pas de noms, autre que leur nom d'espèce. Lui il avait même une constellation d'étoile représentant son espèce ! Si, si, si vous ne saviez pas, dans l'hémisphère sud, vers l'Afrique ou l'Amérique du sud… Par là-bas,… dans le sud quoi.

Comment ça, il était idiot de parler de sa propre constellation et de ne pas connaitre son emplacement exact ? . (- regard pas content!)

N'importe quoi, après tout, vous, vous n'avez pas de constellation portant votre nom, et les étoiles ne sont pas a proprement parlé dans le ciel, pauvres ignorants. Alors connaitre leur localisation exacte du point de vue terrestre n'est pas très important. L'important c'est de savoir que se sont _des_ (donc _plusieurs_, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris) soleils ! Et que les soleils ça brille ! Qui peut se vanter d'avoir plusieurs soleils représentant leur espèce ?

Comme oiseau je parle. Evidement que si vous me parler du capricorne ou du lion c'est de la triche… ~.o (- regard _très_ mécontent !)

Hein ? Alors, dites-moi, qu'est ce qu'un pauvre moineau pouvait bien espérer de la comparaison ?

Voilà. Et puis c'est tout. Non mais oh. è.é (- regard _très très très_ mécontent)

Alors disons, qu'il se faisait _plus beau_.

Meilleur.

Le mot meilleur ne veut-il pas dire : plus beau ?

Fumseck était bien le meilleur des phoenix. Déjà, il habitait un château, oui madâme, un château !

Un château magique qui plus est. Avec des escaliers bougeant tous seuls, des bougies volantes et des fantômes. Oui, oui, oui des fantômes, flottant dans les airs, comme vous et lui. Enfin non, comme lui tout court, parce que vous, vous ne volez pas. Niark, niark, niark ça se saurait si les humains savaient voler.

Quel oiseau pouvait prétendre habitait un tel lieu ? On vous le demande un peu. Aucun. Voilà, aucun, même les autres phœnix n'habitaient pas dans un château magique. Tout au plus, ils habitaient dans une forêt enchantée, ce qui est beaucoup moins impressionnant qu'un c-h-â-t-e-a-u, tout le monde en conviendra.

Dooonc, il avait une constellation d'étoiles à son nom, il habitait un château magique, c'était qu'il était de toute façon un oiseau extraordinaire. N'est ce pas ?

En plus, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il était l'animal de compagnie d'un sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel, ce serait trop simple, non le plus grand sorcier du siècle ! Albus Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Un nom comme ça, ça ne s'invente pas, ça en jette comme on dit si bien. C'est saisissant, confondant, singulièrement impressionnant. C'est si insolitement rare que cela en devient magique.

Fumseck était très fier de servir un aussi grand homme, justement assis à côté de lui, sur son fauteuil. Il réfléchissait. A quoi ? Fumseck ne le savait pas, mais Dumbledore réfléchissait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Alors au bout de quelques années à le suivre, Fumseck n'y faisait plus attention. Les réflexions d'Albus n'étaient pour lui pas plus étranges que de voir le secrétaire du ministre de la magie –le jeune Percy Weasley – courant dans le ministère pour une affaire _urgente_ (j'avais-oublié-monsieur-le-ministre-le-rapport-co ncernant-la-revente-des-fonds-de-chaudrons-à-l'int ernationale-qui-pourrait-nous-apporter-un-substant iel-mais-non-pas-négligeable-apport-de-fonds-monét aires-pour-notre-future-campagne-publicitaire-en-f aveur-de-la-loi-de-l'emprisonnement-des-lutins-de- cornouialles-puisque-chacun-sait-que-les-lutins-de -cornouialles-sont-une-espèce-dont-il-faut-se-méfi er). Où pas plus surprenant que d'apercevoir Luna Lovegood mangeant un cornet de neige fondue aromatisée au sirop de citrouille, nappé d'un coulis aux Joncheruines superposé de copeaux de glandes de Nargoles.

Normal, quoi.

Alors effectivement, quand celui-ci réfléchissait, généralement Fumseck le laissait avec ses petites cellules grises et se lissait les plumes. Pour s'occuper, parfois lorsque cela durait trop longtemps, il arrivait même à lui chiper l'un de ses délectables bonbons au citron. Fumseck aimait bien manger l'une de ces petites douceurs, parce qu'après il se sentait tout chose… comme… citronné.

Sauf que là, il avait déjà eu le temps d'en voler trois, de s'être laissé envahir par la douce quiétude citronnée autant de fois et qu'il en était à son quatrième lissage de la matinée. Alors le raisonnement à rallonge de son sorcier commençait subtilement mais sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire un vœu pour faire apparaître une distraction, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'elle soit assez importante pour faire sortir Albus de ses pensées. Comme, par exemple le professeur Sybille Trelawney roulant au bas des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie accrochée à l'une de ses boules de cristal qu'elle aurait fait tomber et qu'elle aurait voulu rattraper. Où encore, une vision du professeur Pomona Chourave en prise avec les stangulots du lac pour les empêcher d'emporter une _Hygrophita vibritiae_, plante poussant à la surface de l'eau et lumineuse la nuit, dont les habitant du lac se servait des feuilles comme de lampe, plante dont il venait d'inventer le nom et les caractéristiques, mais qui pourrait parfaitement pousser dans la serre n° 5 du parc. Après tout, il était dans un château magique, que diable !

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance, et ce fut tout bonnement le professeur Mc Gonagal qui ouvrit benoitement la porte du bureau directorial. Elle venait très certainement lui parler de la rentrée scolaire qui avait lieu le lendemain et cela n'intéresserait pas assez le directeur pour qu'il sorte de sa contemplative réflexion.

Enfin, d'habitude c'est ce qu'il se passait.

Là, curieusement Albus venait de relever brusquement la tête aussitôt intéressé par ce que sa collègue allait lui fournir comme informations. Il devrait faire plus attention décidât Fumseck, aux conversations qui se tenaient dans le bureau, voilà qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son sorcier était préoccupé par ce que lui racontait l'écossaise.

Apparemment cela avait avoir un rapport avec les pensées qui le taraudaient depuis le début de la matinée, et Fumseck convînt en lui-même de ne plus avaler de bonbons citronnés, parce que cela ne lui rendait pas les idées très claires. Il se résolut à écouter la conversation des deux humains, pour se remettre au niveau de commère le plus renseigné de Poudlard, titre qui se remettait en jeu tous les mois, et qu'il tenait depuis plusieurs années, envers et contre Miss Teigne et Peeves.

- … ne pense pas, Albus, que cela soit une bonne idée de le transporter dans son état, disait la Directrice des Gryffondors.

- Minerva, vous ne pouvez nier que de ne pas le transporter serait certainement encore plus désastreux. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que sa venue à l'école fait l'objet d'une surveillance constante par le ministère et par les journaux et que son absence serait immédiatement remarquée. Remarquée et transmise en haut lieu, se permit de rajouter Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela.

- Ce n'est pas une question de savoir qui va le remarquer où pas Albus, la véritable question que nous devons nous poser c'est un choix : avons-nous le droit d'amener un élève malade à l'école, alors qu'il ne pourra de toute évidence pas suivre ses cours, où doit-on laisser un enfant chez son parrain, dans une maison où il recevra les soins adaptés à son état. Tenir compte de l'avis du ministère des journalistes et de l'ensemble de la population magique est or de propos à ce stade, ce n'est pas cela qui le guérira.

- Minerva, je suis parfaitement conscient du choix que vous venez d'invoquer, et cette discussion n'aurait même pas lieu d'être s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre élève qu'Harry. Mais, il s'avère que Monsieur Potter est –bien que je le déplore- une personne clé, déterminante, dans la guerre qui nous oppose à Voldemort et que si il apprend qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard, cela va intriguer –pour ne pas dire plus- le Lord Noir, de cela nous en sommes certains. Et qu'il va le faire rechercher, voir même partir à sa recherche personnellement. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi Minerva, que la maison des Black, bien qu'extrêmement protégée est le lieu des réunions de l'orddre et qu'un sortilège de _Fidelitas_, même lancé par moi-même pourrait ne pas faire le poids si Voldemort pense réellement que Harry est là bas. C'est une position regrettable, je vous l'accorde ma chère, mais qui n'en reste pas moins véridique.

Le Directeur regardait sa collègue en disant cela, et il était tout aussi désolé qu'elle. Il comprenait parfaitement les arguments de Minerva, peut être même trop bien pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Mais il avait aussi une assez bonne idée des connaissances de Lord Voldemort en matière de _Fidelitas_, et qu'il ne pouvait pas miser la sécurité des membres de l'ordre sur la simple force d'un seul de ses sortilèges. Il était bon, mais il n'était pas un surhomme. Il avait fini par le comprendre au bout de toutes ces années. Voldemort cherchait à la fois le jeune Potter, et à la fois la cachette de l'ordre, mettre les deux au même endroit pour plus de quelques jours était suicidaire.

- Albus, puisque je vous dis qu'il ne peut pas prendre le train, continua Minerva. Durant les trois jours que j'ai passé à Grimmaurd place, il n'a pas été conscient ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Ce serait une folie de l'emmener à la gare, même le meilleur des bataillons d'aurors ne suffirait pas à sa protection. Comment voulez-vous envisager de protéger un enfant inconscient à la fois des journalistes, du ministère et aussi des Mangemorts, c'est inconcevable !

- Dans ce cas, il suffit de demander un portoloin au Ministère, Minerva. C'est une demande assez facile à effectuer, et qui plus est qui est parfaitement compréhensible : à l'école il aura une infirmière et les potions adéquates à son état directement sur place. Cornélius concevra parfaitement une raison telle que celle là. Déjà que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas Pompom qui est allée l'ausculter au lieu de vous, après tout c'est elle l'infirmière de cette école. Pour moi se serait on ne peut plus simple à expliquer, là je risque d'avoir un peu plus de difficultés.

Sous l'inquiétude réelle, le ton dans la voix du Directeur contenait une recommandation et Minerva compris qu'elle devait le convaincre. Si elle arrivait à lui faire admettre son raisonnement, les journalistes ne pourraient plus s'attaquer à Harry, en tout cas, ils ne pourraient plus le faire sur ce pont là, précis de sa vie. Qu'ils puissent écrire de pareilles horreurs sur le dos d'un enfant malade, cela la révoltait. Même si il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry. Pour n'importe lequel de ces élèves elle aurait été hors d'elle.

- Rien dont vous n'êtes pas capable de vous en sortir Albus, de plus, vous m'avez déjà posé la question lorsque j'y suis allée, dois-je vous _rafraichir_ la mémoire ? fît-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et ma réponse est toujours la même. Pompom doit préparer l'infirmerie pour la rentrée, comme toutes les rentrées depuis qu'elle est infirmière à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire depuis pas moins de_ vingt_ ans, et elle avait absolument besoin de ces quelques jours pour avoir le temps de tout organiser. Comme vous le _savez_, je n'en _doute _pas, mes cours sont déjà écris puisque les programmes n'ont toujours pas évolués depuis les années_ 1920_, date à laquelle, il me semble vous êtes entré dans le corps professoral de l'école, et au départ, je vous _rappelle_, nous pensions que monsieur Potter n'avait qu'une simple fièvre. Maladie que n'importe quelle potion de bas étage est en mesure de contrer. D'ailleurs, je vous ai prévenu, par hibou, il me semble que Pompom était tout de même venue, malgré ses potions à recevoir, à trier, à étiqueter, à organiser et qu'elle n'avait pu que nous conseiller d'attendre ?

- Oui, vous me l'aviez dit, effectivement. Il trouvait particulièrement drôle la manière dont sa collègue gérait la situation. Sous un ton badin et en quelques phrases elle avait réussi à lui sortir pas moins de cinq fois, à demi mots et sous couvert de la discussion qu'il était un vieillard gâteux et affaibli et qu'il perdait la tête en oubliant tout (ou presque) de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Un petit bijou de sarcasme voilé comme il les aimait. Il adorait Minerva ! Mais pourquoi être restée dans ce cas, Minerva ? lui demanda t'il en souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

La réponse qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres n'aurait pas fait avancer la discussion.

- Bien que mes motivations dans la gestion de _mon_ emploi du temps ne vous regarde pas Albus, peut-être que c'était tout simplement pour être au calme durant quelques jours, avec deux anciens de mes élèves que je respecte et que j'apprécie, dit-elle d'un ton doux. Quoi qu'il en soit, savoir ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours ne nous avance pas. Que fait t'on d'Harry ?

Elle savait qu'elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis, mais a y réfléchir elle préférait autant qu'il l'interroge sur cela que sur le lien très particulier qu'elle partageait avec Remus et Sirius. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Albus, loin de là même, elle lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter- elle l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs - mais c'était qu'elle ne _devait_ pas en parler.

Parler d'une meute de loup garou, même si vous en faisiez parti, à votre supérieur hiérarchique, dans le domaine des convenances magique était du plus dégradant. Cela ne se faisait pas un point c'est tout.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir le faire venir ici, Minerva, dit redevenu sérieux Dumbledore le choix, en fait nous ne l'avons pas vraiment, il me semble. Il faut à la fois que nous le protégions et que nous protégions les secrets de l'ordre. Par contre, comme vous me l'aviez fait justement remarqué au début de la discussion, il me semble important qu'Harry puisse être entouré de personnes qui comptent pour lui. Et je pense que l'école peut accueillir un secret de plus, si Cornelius a besoin d'être mis au courant pour la confection du portoloin, il n'a pas besoin de l'identité des personnes qui le prendront, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black peuvent venir loger ici.

Dumbledore avait depuis longtemps compris que sa collègue n'était pas tout à fait sereine lorsque venait dans les sujets de conversations Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Et, même si il ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'asticoter la dessus dès qu'il le pouvait, il en savait assez sur le monde magique pour deviner dans les grandes lignes la teneur de ce qu'elle lui cachait. Où peut être tout simplement que c'était une histoire de loyauté entre eux, et qu'on ne doit pas obligatoirement tout connaitre de la vie de l'autre pour avoir véritablement confiance.

Certainement.


	4. Perte, intronisation et renouveau

_Alors, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_si vous attendiez un lemon je suis désolée mais il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre. toutefois, j'ai décidé de mettre mes idées citronnées dans un recueil : bonus lemonesque. si cela vous tente, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour (voir sur mon profil). _

_je crois que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents. j'ai l'impression de raccourcir à chaque fois, et croyez bien que j'en suis désolée. _

_Encore une fois tout à JKR. rien est à moi,... _

_Merci, merci pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, vos suivis. c'est vraiment motivant et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. (^^ saute de joie dans toute la chambre ^^). _

* * *

_Début des grandes vacances entre la 5ieme et la 6ieme année. _

* * *

- Bonjour Narcissa.

La blonde eu un mouvement de recul, tout à ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu le jeune vampire entrer dans son boudoir. Toujours assise, elle tenait une soucoupe de tasse ouvragée datant de plusieurs siècles.

Ding ! fît la tasse.

Hum…fît Narcissa.

… Severus Snape lui ne dit rien, ne montra rien il attendait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Bonjour Séverus, répondit Lady Malefoy d'une voix tremblante qui se voulait pourtant assurée.

La prestance du mécène de Drago était désormais évidente. Avoir, le droit, si jeune, de former un nouveau-né dans cette communauté restreinte, lui conférait un avantage certain. L'humaine avait soudainement l'impression de n'être pas plus grosse qu'une souris. Elle dont le pedigree remontait pourtant dans les annales du temps se trouvait démunie devant ce vampire pourtant de seconde main.

Il allait falloir jouer serrer… Son ami d'enfance, qu'elle avait réussi à garder malgré leurs spécificités différentes, lui semblait inatteignable. Elle le connaissait par cœur d'ailleurs, s'il était remonté, cela voulait sans doute dire que la cérémonie était finie. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'explication avec Séverus pour comprendre. Elle amorça un mouvement dans le but de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse et alors qu'elle allait finir son geste : il parla.

-J'ai pris sur moi de venir te chercher. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas trop moi-même, mais si tu veux venir lui dire au revoir, sache que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Rectification ! Avant, elle le connaissait par cœur. Maintenant qu'il avait acquis un poids hiérarchique chez ses semblables elle ne le suivait plus. Connaissant la société vampire autant qu'elle la connaissait (elle avait ms au monde l'un d'entre eux), Lady Malefoy savait, sans aucun doute possible que le vampire n'avait pu manquer son mouvement non achevé. Avec sa perception aigüe de l'environnement, Narcissa était même certaine qu'il avait anticipé son mouvement avant même qu'elle n'en ait eu l'idée. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait compris le but de sa venue, peut être même qu'il savait qu'elle n'attendait que cela.

Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi le préciser ?

Pour quelle obscure raison Séverus l'avait vocalisé ? D'une manière assez risible d'ailleurs, on aurait presque dit qu'il bégayait.

Sachant qu'il avait une idée plus profonde que simplement celle de lui permettre de revoir son fils, Lady malefoy lui répondit d'une voix incertaine.

- D'accord, je… je viens.

La digne Lady Malefoy, fit signe à son elfe de remporter les plateaux aux cuisines, et se leva chancelante. Elle avait à la fois hâte de voir son fils et aurait voulue que son standing lui permette de courir et en même temps elle avait peur, parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Et qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

En épousant le dernier des Malefoy, elle avait toujours eu parfaitement conscience que ce geste l'amènerai à cet instant. L'intronisation de Drago. Ses parents aussi en leur temps avaient connaissance de ce fait. Drago appartenait certainement beaucoup plus à la famille Malefoy, qu'à la famille Black. Mais son mariage bien que ne donnant pas d'héritier à la famille black avait été totalement accepté par ses géniteurs parce que cette alliance avec la dernière grande famille de vampire de première lignée leur conféraient un poids supplémentaire en société.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, Narcissa aurait voulu pouvoir faire machine arrière. Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de dire non à son père lorsqu'il avait abordé ce sujet avec sa mère. Parce qu'en cette minute, elle voudrait se trouver n'importe où ailleurs sur terre, mais pas devant le fait accompli : cette fichue intronisation !

Ils traversèrent le boudoir, puis le couloir pour finalement arriver à ce maudit escalier. Celui qui lui avait toujours été défendu d'emprunter. Celui qui menait à la salle de cérémonie des Malefoy, et celui là même pou lequel elle avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'innocemment e jour de son mariage elle avait posé la question à son mari. La couleur de ses yeux ce jour là, resterait pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Elle faisait un détour de cinq mètres depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle se devait de passer devant…

Séverus la fit passer en premier, et la sorcière s'éclaira d'un Lumos. Elle n'entendait rien. Rien que le bruit de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Rien que son souffle hérétique, souffle d'une mère descendant aux enfers. Une mère qui allait à la rencontre de son destin, … de son plein grès. Séverus n'avait pas à la forcer. Elle avançait vers la dernière vision de son fils d'elle-même : et c'était bien cela le pire de tout !

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, ils arrivèrent devant une large porte en bois massif décorée de chauve souris entrelacées. Une œuvre vivante d'animaux en boit volant. Elle aurait presque pu les entendre crier, les voir se mouvoir, épousant les nœuds du bois. Intimidée soudain de découvrir cette salle de cérémonie millénaire, Lady Malefoy s'arrêta, subjuguée, effleurant le bois, sans le toucher réellement. Elle n'osa pas l'ouvrir par elle-même, ou peut être qu'elle sentait confusément ne pas en avoir le droit. Se fut Séverus qui s'avança pour pousser la porte et lui dévoilait ainsi l'immense salle aux pilonnes.

C'était absolument gigantesque, même pour la Majestueuse famille Malefoy. Et Narcissa se sentit soudainement de trop, comme une intruse ayant souillée un sanctuaire. Les pilonnes rangés en cercle concentriques canalisaient le regard vers le point central de la pièce.

Un autel.

De marbre blanc.

Sur lequel reposé le corps sans vie de son fils.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant qui lui venait du cœur et s'élança vers lui. Comme folle !

Il était mort ! Son fils unique était mort !

On lui avait enlevé et elle n'avait levé le petit doigt pour les en empêcher. Elle se jeta sur le corps, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables et violents. Elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre de ne pas se sentir à sa place, elle s'en foutait des regards de ses vampires posés sur elle il ne respirait plus !

Plus du tout.

Il était glacé.

Narcissa laissa libre court à son chagrin, et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, oubliant tout. Tout ce qui n'était pas son bébé.

Son bébé était mort. Mort. MORT !

Elle hurla, elle cria, levant la tête vers la voute de cette salle cauchemardesque. Elle ne pouvait que le toucher. Son enfant. Son tout petit. Si froid si glacé. Qui ne bougeait pas… Qui ne bougeait plus…

Autour de la femme, les vampires observaient, pas la femme humaine, non, d'elle ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils observaient la réaction du désormais avant-dernier de leur lignée. Ils observaient la réaction d'un Lucius Abraxas Malefoy en colère de voir son humaine de femme profanant le sanctuaire. Le mécène du jeune Drago c'était d'ailleurs déjà agenouillé devant lui, voulant se faire pardonner sa bévue.

Séverus Snape jouait un jeu dangereux. En mordant Drago, une intuition lui était apparue sur un coup de tête. Il misait tout sur une idée, sa place, celle de Drago, celle de Lucius. Si son idée fonctionnait, c'était gagné ! Dans la hiérarchie, il faudrait compter sur son opinion, et plus tard sur celle de Drago. Mais si dès le départ, Lucius n'entrevoyait pas l'aboutissement auquel cette idée pouvait les mener, c'était perdu.

Irrémédiablement perdu.

Il fallait que l'avant dernier des Malefoy perçoive, par des signaux discrets et adéquats ce que signifiait vraiment la présence de l'humaine dans le sanctuaire. Sinon, lui et Drago y perdraient sans aucun doute leur liberté, leur privilèges, voir même leur vie.

Et la lignée des Malfoy, cette succession de pères et de fils descendants en droite ligne du premier mordu regardaient. Concupiscents, ils écoutaient la conversation.

- Je sais, My Lord, que ce n'était pas vos souhaits de la faire descendre ici, mais vous m'avez choisi en temps mécène pour que votre fils garde un peu de son humanité. Parce que vous savez, vous me l'avez-vous-même expliqué il fut un temps, que c'est au final cette part d'humanité qui fera de lui un vampire de la première lignée. Un vampire capable de comprendre sa future femme, et de lui faire un enfant.

Lucius ne répondait pas attendant la fin des explications. Il avait parfaitement saisi pourquoi le mécène de son fils était remonté un peu plus tôt et il n'avait rien dit. Son excuse bancale de soigner sa blessure au bras ne tenait pas. Il n'avait rien dit, parce que d'une part celui-ci avait sans doute raison, dire adieu – il ne s'agissait pas d'autre chose- à sa mère humaine permettrait surement un Drago de devenir un très grand vampire, de lui conserver de bonne bases solide sur lesquelles bâtir son destin. Mais il n'avait rien dit aussi, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient du fait que jamais – _jamais_ - Narcissa ne voudrait quitter son fil. Qu'elle voudrait l'apercevoir de temps en temps en restant au manoir. Et qu'elle ferait donc tout pour être une épouse Malefoy et une mère distante pour que rien ne puisse lui être reproché. Il ne pourrait pas la virer pour faire de la place à la nouvelle Lady Malefoy.

Et cela, c'était, pour lui, un vampire de la première lignée, inacceptable.

Elle devait partir.

Aux seize ans de leur fils, les femmes Malefoy étaient _toujours_ reléguées au second plan.

Point.

Et Séverus, avec son excuse d'adieu, lui servait doublement…

Narcissa n'avait _pas_ à venir dans le sanctuaire.

Alors que le mécène de son fils terminait l'explication, qu'il savait être recevable, du pourquoi de la présence de la mère de Drago, Lucius releva la tête, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui, voir même qu'il approuvait cette conduite. Lui-même y avait songé depuis longtemps, et il avait parfaitement conscience qu'étant, lui un vampire de première lignée, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel outrage au sanctuaire. Au fond, il était soulagé que Séverus en ai eu l'idée de lui-même.

Si Séverus apaisé se redressa, les aïeuls Malefoy soupirèrent légèrement de frustration. Ils auraient bien voulu avoir un spectacle autre que cette humaine pleurant.

Indécente et irrespectueuse de leurs traditions.

Drago ne bougeait toujours pas, et Narcissa avait le visage rougi par les larmes, elle hoquetait de souffrance. Elle avait pris le corps sans vie de son fil dans ses bras en s'adossant contre l'autel et le berçait nerveusement. Elle passait et repassait sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux si fins en pleurant. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager de le quitter. Même quand il se réveillera, qu'il ne la reconnaitra plus comme sa mère, elle ne pourrait pas le quitter.

C'était trop dur.

C'était son fils…

Et alors qu'elle ouvrait brièvement les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son mari. Et Narcissa eu peur. Cette couleur de gris. Ce regard incendiaire qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Pas le droit, qu'importe que ce fut l'intronisation de son unique enfant, qu'importe ses envies où ses sentiments… elle n'était qu'une _humaine_. Elle le comprenait enfin après toutes ses années. Pour ces vampires, elle n'était qu'un passage nécessaire et obligatoire qu'ils oubliaient aussi rapidement qu'elle-même oubliait le vol une mouche agaçante autour de sa tasse de thé.

Sauf que Lady Malefoy n'était pas née Black pour rien.

Et qu'elle se battrait, pour ce droit qu'elle savait inaliénable. Ce droit que toutes les mères du monde possèdent : prendre soin de leur progéniture. Son mari ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il savait comment elle réfléchissait. Et les deux orbes grises inquisitrices semblaient déjà avoir une lueur de triomphe.

Elle serra plus fort le corps de son fils contre son cœur, espérant une sorte de miracle. Qu'il ne la dédaignerait pas, qu'il ne la mépriserait pas. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement durait la transformation mais aux regards des vampires qui l'entouraient, elle se doutait que le moment du réveil approchait.

Alors, pour paraitre forte, pour avoir une chance de rester vivre au manoir comme elle le souhaitait, Narcissa déplia ses genoux, se releva et reposa, lentement avec une infinie tristesse, le corps qu'elle tenait sur l'autel. Elle lui remit ses cheveux en place, sécha les traces de larmes sur le torse finement musclé et blanc, replaça correctement les plis du pantalon et la mort dans l'âme se résolue à se décaler d'un pas et de ne plus le toucher.

Son enfant.

Elle ne pouvait que le regarder. Et elle savait que bientôt même ce dernier besoin lui serait refusé.

Son fils.

Elle remit ses cheveux en place. Renifla une dernière fois, et se jeta un sort de fraicheur au visage.

Son bébé.

Elle trouva les yeux de son mari, le mettant au défi de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit. Le vampire se réveillerait seul, mort et bien portant. Sans sa mère humaine ainsi que c'était prévu depuis la toute première intronisation. _Il_ ne pourrait rien lui reprochait. Et elle pourrait rester.

Il fallait qu'elle reste !

C'était son seul espoir. Sa seule raison de vivre désormais.

Son tout petit.

Lucius eu un mince sourire, ses lèvre s'étirant avec plaisir dans ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son humaine de femme. Elle agissait exactement comme il l'espérait. Elle était à quoi ? Un mètre cinquante de l'autel, distance pour le moins dérisoire lorsque l'on né vampire. Ou même lorsque l'on est vampire tout court d'ailleurs. Par devers elle, il fît signe à Séverus de s'occuper de Drago le moment venu, lui se chargerai de son humaine de femme. Il lui fallait la garder en vie, encore quelques années pour finir l'éducation du dernier né Malefoy.

Puis, brusquement, tout alla très vite, même pour eux, vampires.

Drago se redressa soudain assis sur l'autel, regardant droit devant lui il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas crié, il ne respirait plus.

Et il attendait.

Quoi ?

Dans le cours laps de temps qu'il fallut à Drago pour s'asseoir, Narcissa eu le temps de penser qu'elle ne savait pas ce que son fils attendait, mais que même si l'attente lui était insupportable, elle se montrerait digne. Elle ne s'effondrerait plus. Pour rester. Elle retenait sa respiration, sachant que lorsqu'elle verrait ses yeux, il ne la verrait plus que comme une humaine encombrante. Et effectivement, alors qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction, lui montrant les crocs au passage, elle ne reconnu pas son fils.

Puis elle comprit dans toute son horreur le mince sourire mesquin que son mari de vampire avait eu à son encontre une demie seconde plus tôt, ainsi que toute la perfidie du mécène qui n'avait pas hésité à la jeter en pâture au nouveau-né. Et elle se dit que venir dans un lieu où un jeune vampire venait d'être créé n'était surement pas sa meilleure idée.

Même si elle avait été sa mère, elle n'était plus qu'une humaine, …

Une humaine au sang chaud.

Et frais.

_Ma gorge est sèche, mon corps est brûlant, mes crocs me démangent….je veux du sang._

Tétanisée, il fallu que Séverus se mette devant elle pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle avait eu peur. Qu'elle était encore paniquée au point d'en avoir les entrailles nouées. La façon dont_ il_ l'avait regardée, les crocs luisants de salives qui sortaient de sa bouche… Elle ne s'entendit même pas pousser un cri. Elle ne sentit même pas que Lucius la trainait au dehors de la salle de cérémonie. L'interdiction d'y entrer prenait tout son sens...

Elle ne voyait plus que les yeux gris argentés affamés qui l'auraient dévoré.

Il fallait faire vite.

Séverus ne perdit pas de temps en considération inutiles et ceintura le plus jeune. Certes, il n'était qu'un vampire de second rang, mais Drago était son apprenti, et cela seul suffisait à ce qu'il lui obéisse.

Surtout alors qu'il ne vivait **(1)** depuis que quelques secondes.

Séverus se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur ressentie consécutive à la perte totale de sang dans les veines. Il avait prévu une réjouissance dès le réveil de Drago et il n'avait qu'à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il patiente quelques secondes, juste le temps que le festin arrive. Une réjouissance qui s'appelait Amélia, qui avait deux beaux yeux clairs, des cheveux noirs éclatants de santé, un corps de petite poupée et qu'il avait arrachée à sa mère dans une rue Moldue deux jours plus tôt.

Son père ayant réagi très rapidement pour emmener la désormais indésirable humaine loin de son protégé, c'était bien plus facile et plus aisé de lui parler, de lui présenter le _cadeau_. S'il n'avait pas à le contraindre de manière forte pour qu'il reste assis, la confiance entre eux –primordiale dans leur future relation- en serait grandie.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait craint la présence des sans-purs, les regards des aïeux Malefoy lui en imposaient. Mais, désormais, après l'intronisation, cela n'avait plus grande importance. La seule chose dont il fallait s'occuper, c'était Drago.

- Je te tiens, souffla t'il à son oreille. Il sentait son apprenti tremblé d'envie contre lui. Drago cherchait désespérément à se dégager de la poigne de son mécène : il voulait du sang !

- Crois-tu pouvoir me résister ? Demanda doucereusement l'homme.

_Ma gorge est sèche, mon corps est brûlant, mes crocs me démangent….je veux du sang._

Séverus claqua des doigts et une Dolly au regard larmoyant apparue.

La pauvre elfe était de toute son âme liée à sa maitresse. Et elle ressentait au fin fond d'elle-même la douleur de Narcissa, comme si il s'agissait de la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait vu le vampire emmenant de force, en la trainant par les cheveux et le visage courroucé de colère devant l'acte que sa femme avait commis, Lady Malefoy à l'extérieur du Majestueux Manoir familial Malefoy. Dolly était très inquiète pour sa maitresse, mais Dolly était une elfe. Alors, lorsque claqua l'appel du mécène de son jeune maitre, elle se trouva obligée d'y répondre.

Couinante et gémissante, certes. Mais présente.

- Amènes la moi !

Et lorsque l'ordre sec parcouru l'air, elle se rappela la promesse faite il y a longtemps à sa maîtresse, de toujours servir Maitre Drago… quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il advienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin que le vampire précise ce qu'elle devait amener. Dolly le savait bien. La jolie jeune enfant était enfermée dans les cachots depuis deux jours et Dolly n'avait pas eu le droit de lui apporter à manger. Elle ne voulait pas voir les yeux gris, ne souhaitait pas y déchiffrer le besoin, s'interdisant d'y lire la soif.

Trois_ plops_ plus tard, l'enfant Amélia se trouvait seule aux pieds du jeune vampire. Elle n'était pas coiffée, pas lavée, à peine si elle était habillée. Blanche de froid, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse, recroquevillée comme elle pouvait sur le sol de marbre glacial. Elle devait avoir à peine 6 ou 7 ans. Et pourtant, elle pressentait déjà, au bord de l'épuisement, qu'elle était au bout du voyage.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se débattre, de crier, pas la force de courir, pas l'envie.

A quoi bon ?

La magie, étant enfant, elle se l'imaginait encore. Elle vivait dedans depuis deux jours.

L'émerveillement la première seconde, lorsque l'homme en noir était apparu de nulle part devant elle. La preuve que toutes les histoires ont un fond de vérité. L'attestation par a plus b que sa mère avait tord quand elle lui disait que ce n'était _que_ des histoires.

L'effroi ensuite, quand elle avait compris que c'était un _méchant_ qui se trouvait là.

La panique lorsqu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux, qu'il se trouvait là, pour _elle_.

L'affolement total et complet quand il réussit à l'arracher aux bras de sa mère morte en la défendant.

L'épouvante quand il la transporta sous son bras, malgré ses coups de pieds, ses cris et ses hurlements, directement de la rue bruyante et ensoleillée, au cachot où elle venait de vivre ses deux derniers jours.

L'horreur, enfin, quand elle comprit qu'elle _n'était pas_ dans une histoire, et que sa fin ne serait pas belle.

_Ma gorge est sèche, mes crocs me démangent….je veux du sang._

Dans coup d'épaule brusque, Drago se dégagea. Cette humaine là, on ne la lui enlèverait pas. Ce sang, il l'aurait. En un quart de seconde, il était accroupi, tenant dans sa main ce cou si gracile, si appétissant. Fabuleusement offert sur un plateau, aussi soumis, autant apeuré.

Qu'il était parfait son premier repas.

Qu'elle était sublime sa première victime !

Délicatement, il lui remonta les cheveux sur l'oreille et souris dévoilant ses canines. Amélia eu un sursaut devinant ce qui aller la dévorer vivante, mais s'y attendant, par instinct, Drago maintient sa prise sur son cou et mordit dans la chaire tendre et offerte. L'enfant se débâtit et tourna la tête pour se déloger de la poigne glacée qui la retenait. Surpris par ce mouvement soudain auquel il ne s'attendait pas, le jeune vampire lâcha le cou, laissant deux petits trous bien visibles sur la peau blanche.

Ses aïeuls ricanèrent de concert, il leurs était arrivé le même problème en leur temps. En voulant étancher trop rapidement la soif qui les taraudait, les Malefoy oubliaient toujours la première fois qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs hormones…. Leurs merveilleuses hormones qui rendaient aussi dociles qu'un toutou devant un morceau de sucre, leurs infortunées victimes.

Son mécène se rapprocha et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, lui rappelant qu'il lui fallait agir diligemment et sans bavure pour obtenir promptement du prestige. Et qu'en cas d'échec cuisant, cela retomberait sur ses épaules et sur celles de son propre père. Les quelques mots échangés permirent à Drago de reprendre contenance, et si l'enfant avait réussi à s'écarter, elle ne s'était pas échappée.

Il n'avait eu le temps de prendre que quelques gouttes de sang frais, et sa soif s'en trouvait décuplée, parce qu'elle n'était pas étanchée, parce qu'un avant goût promet mais ne donne pas, parce qu'il était tout simplement outré de s'être fait avoir par une enfant humaine, et qu'il était en colère, contre lui d'abord, mais ensuite et surtout contre elle.

Elle avait posé sa main sur son cou, comme pour se protéger de ce qui l'attendait. Et la vision de cette petite poupée aux yeux magnifiques cherchant à se dérober à son envie à lui, ne fit qu'accroitre cette envie.

_Mes crocs me démangent….je veux du sang._

Il approcha son visage prés de sa blessure, humant la délicieuse odeur qui s'en dégageait. Sa main qui était si blanche était maintenant recouverte d'un liquide vermeil, qui rendait ce contraste encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Antérieurement, il bouillait.

Extérieurement, ce fut avec un sourire carnassier qu'il lui maintient les mains dans le dos, approchant son visage encore un peu plus. Ses hormones entrèrent en action.

Il se pencha et lécha langoureusement le cou de sa future victime, avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou et d'y plonger ses dents voracement. Le fumet appétissant du sang de l'enfant le faisait frissonner de délice, le goût avait changé : il était plus subtil, plus agréable. Plus il en buvait, plus il en voulait ; moins Amélia se débattait de douleur, moins Drago se retenait.

Il en perdait limite la raison, le parfum du sang noyait ses sens… Il finit par retourner s'allonger sur l'autel, déposant comme un précieux fardeau la fillette si appétissante et déjà endormie, l'enserrant avec une forte tendresse de ses bras. Il aspirait goulûment ce liquide vital, si rouge mais au bouquet si puissant, il continuait à pomper et une douce chaleur commença à naître dans son bas ventre au fur et à mesure de la prise de sang.

Ce ne fut qu'après c'être sustenté que Drago se releva et s'aperçut que ses aïeuls avaient quitté la salle de cérémonie, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Seul restait son mécène, l'allure altière, le regard sombre et fier. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il n'en avait nul besoin. Les vampires étaient rassurés quand à leur lignée le plus jeune avait su, presque sans faute, se nourrir sans faire de vagues et de façon tout à fait appropriée.

Le blond se redressa, abandonnant sans remord le cadavre de celle qui trois jours plus tôt achetait une poupée en compagnie de sa mère, et regarda son mentor.

Sourire espiègle. Menton relevé. Yeux rieurs. La phrase sortie toute seule.

- Alors dis-moi, en fin de compte, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti pour toi, Séverus ?

- Pas trop mal, en effet, mon jeune apprenti **(2).** Ta mère a bien failli y laisser quelques plumes dans l'opération, mais ton père et moi, nous nous y attendions.

- Ma mère ? L'humaine qui se trouvait juste en face de moi lorsque je me suis réveillé était ma mère ? Ça par exemple, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Heureusement que tu m'as empêché de lui mordre le cou, cela aurait fait mauvais effet. Les conséquences de ceci auraient été fâcheuses, je le crains.

Merci.

- Mais de rien, Drago, c'était un plaisir. Sa présence à cette cérémonie était approuvée par ton père, mais pas par nos semblables. Il fallait bien qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même, de ce que tu es devenu, et qu'elle puisse faire le deuil de son fils unique.

- C'est bien normal, Séverus, c'est bien normal. Mais pourquoi donc était-elle si près de l'autel ? J'ai bien faillé dérogé à toutes nos lois et me nourrir à la chair qui m'avait en partie conçue.

- Parce que de cette manière, ton père a pu lui demander de se retirer de nos vies. Elle est allée trop loin en voulant rester si proche de toi, juste après ton intronisation. Et c'est une connaissance qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, si tu peux me passer l'expression. Il a déjà dû la placer au temple d'Avalon **(3)** , sous la direction de la grande prêtresse, pour qu'elle y reste soigneusement loin des regards.

- Bien, c'est bien, cela, et maintenant, demanda Drago en s'époussetant son pantalon, pas plus affecté que cela par la disparition de sa mère, que faisons-nous ?

- Tout d'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te trouver une chemise convenable à mettre, répondit Séverus en le toisant de haut en bas de son regard profond, parce que cela n'est pas convenable de se balader dans le Majestueux Manoir de ta famille à moitié à poils.

La fin de la phrase sortie dans un éclat de rire, le plus âgé étant extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à embarrasser son élève.

- Et ensuite, demanda Drago en grognant de s'être fait avoir, tout en sortant de la salle de cérémonie.

Qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait lui, si l'intronisation prévoyait une totale confiance entre les deux concernés et demandait pour cela de se mettre partiellement à nu (c'est le mot juste, je crois ^^).

- Ensuite ?, susurra la maitre des potions, ensuite, nous allons te trouver une femme….

* * *

**(1) ** : Pour moi, les vampires en parlant d'eux même et entres eux « vivent ». Je considère en fait qu'une mort par arrêt du cœur, du à une trop grande souffrance, due à la transformation, n'est pas une vraie mort. Un arrêt cardiaque cela arrive, même dans la vraie vie, et ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on parle de fantômes ou de vampire pour les personnes ayant subies cette épreuve. De plus, je rappelle à la base, que c'est une transformation par morsure d'une chauve souris au même titre que la transformation des loups garou par morsure de loup, et qu'on ne parle jamais de la mort de Rémus par exemple.

**(2) ** : padawan, padawan. Pardon je n'ai pas pu résister….

**(3) ** : J'ai cherché l'équivalent du couvent dans le monde sorcier. Et je me suis dis, qu'un temple de magie comme peut l'être Avalon, ancien et rempli de rituels abscons et ancestraux pouvait parfaitement convenir comme retraite obligée d'une femme d'un rang important. Un peu comme nos duchesses et marquises que l'on voulait mettre de côté au moyen âge.

_ site. Yunasdestiny ? option =com_content & task=view &id= 58& Itemid =90_

Avalon est un sanctuaire, une clairière, l'île ancienne des prêtresses celtes de la Lune... La haute magie d'Avalon est un ensemble de techniques poussant les points énergétiques du corps à se joindre aux forces cérébrales, de manière à s'élever et à voir l'avenir et le passé, à atteindre de hauts niveaux de conscience permettant de quitter son corps matériel et de diriger son corps astral vers la lumière divine, vers les cieux, vers la Déesse. On y enseignait que seul les chants, la méditation, l'aromathérapie, les prières, la musique, la visualisation et les danses permettaient d'accéder à ces niveaux de conscience. Ces techniques étaient sans doute les moins risquées et les plus propices à la haute magie.

La haute magie est un état entre deux mondes, entre deux voiles magiques, séparant toutes les entrailles de l'univers. La haute magie, c'est être capable de voir les étoiles de près, de parler à la lune, de voir la Déesse étendue sur les nuages. Ces pratiques n'étaient réservées qu'aux plus expérimentées, aux plus douées et aux plus déterminées des étudiantes d'Avalon.

* * *

voili voilu ^^ en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop gniant gniant...


End file.
